ANORMAL
by Mica Caulfield
Summary: Ginny costumava ir ao supermercado todos os dias, cheia de más intenções. Certa vez, porém, ao atropelar Harry com o carrinho de compras, sua rotina muda um pouquinho. Mas apenas um pouco, pois ela não consegue deixar de ser uma garota anormal.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

ANORMAL

No supermercado

Eu tento escolher

o mesmo sabor que você

deve gostar

Se é que conheço você

Só de te observar

Posso apostar que não vai

Me decepcionar

(...)

(PATOFU - Anormal)

Estava diante da prateleira do leite condensado, em meio a mais um de seus dilemas, quando olhou pela terceira vez para a lata que acabara de devolver aquele local perigosamente tentador. Deixar tantos venenos expostos assim — ao alcance de mãos tão distraídas e volúveis — era uma maldade que não se devia fazer com uma mulher que precisava perder uns dois ou três quilinhos. Quilinhos que de forma misteriosa haviam se alojado em seu corpo. Ao menos, era desse modo que ela se sentia quando se colocava diante de um espelho ou em cima de uma balança.

Ginny desviou os olhos da ameaçadora latinha, empurrando o carrinho de supermercado para longe daquela área de risco. Como fora se esquecer do principal motivo de haver ido as compras naquele fim de tarde? Aliás, o motivo que a levava todos os finais de tarde — nos últimos meses — a frequentar aquele mesmo lugar. Sem dúvida o leite condensado era um dos culpados, mas não o principal.

Os motivos de suas visitas constantes aquele tipo de estabelecimento comercial não eram exatamente as mesmas que em geral levavam as outras pessoas até lá. Embora ela tivesse o cuidado de sempre levar um carrinho ou um cesto a tiracolo, suas compras, naquele momento, resumiam-se a um pé de alface e duas maçãs. Poucos minutos antes o carrinho estivera transbordando de chocolates, bolachas recheadas e uma pizza tamanho família, entre outros produtinhos extremamente calóricos.

A latinha de leite condensado fora apenas mais uma das tentações a superar. Até mesmo uma barra de cereais fora abandonada em sua prateleira de origem, não pelas calorias, claro, mas porque Ginny não agüentava mais mastigar isopor misturado com pedaços de avelã ou morango. Para tudo havia limite, e o consumo de alimentos insípidos, era um deles.

Contrariada por ter que dar as costas aquelas promessas fatalmente deliciosas, Ginny segurou entre os dedos a medalhinha de Santo Antonio, que sempre trazia pendurada ao pescoço por uma corrente. O gesto a ajudou a focar sua atenção no objetivo inicial de estar ali. Esperançosa em conseguir um namorado, se dirigia aos finais de tarde ao reduto de suas possíveis vítimas. Por pesquisa própria, o que significava sem nenhuma comprovação científica, avaliou que aquele era o horário de maior circulação de testosterona por metro quadrado no bairro onde morava. Porém, até aquele momento, sua teoria não passava de mera especulação.

Desse modo, entre uma olhadela nas ofertas dos produtos expostos nas prateleiras e umas piscadelas as ofertas que perambulavam pelos corredores, ocultava seu objetivo real, largando algumas embalagens aleatórias no carrinho. Depois, é claro, precisava repor tudo no lugar, refazendo o percurso e desfazendo-se das delícias que sonhara devorar.

Ginny passeou os olhos pelos corredores, em busca do cara mais sortudo do planeta. Ah, sim! O cara que a notasse só podia mesmo ser um homem de muita sorte. Ela era inteligente, divertida, bonita, estava com uns quilinhos a mais — que somente ela enxergava — mas isso não tinha importância. Seus atributos restantes compensavam a circunferência dos quadris.

— O que foi? — Perguntou ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que havia grudado os olhos justamente naquela abundante parte de seu corpo — Perdeu alguma coisa? — Estava meio irritada com aquela insistência.

— Não — ele disse, sorrindo. — Mas quem sabe ainda assim eu não poderia encontrar...

"Droga!", ele até que era gatinho. Mas não queria um namorado que andasse pelos supermercados olhando para as bundas das mulheres, ainda que a bunda em questão fosse a dela própria. Seria um desperdício investir.

Foi quando mudou o caminho que costumeiramente seguia ao repor os produtos que o viu na sessão de hortifrutigranjeiros. Era alto e magro. Tinha cabelos negros, olhos verdes e usava óculos. Um gato. Ele comprava laranjas. Examinava demoradamente cada uma das frutas entre as mãos, antes de lançá-las ao saquinho plástico. "Por que ele escolhe tanto?", Ginny perguntava-se, "Deve ser super metódico", pensou, mas mudou de ideia assim que desceu os olhos para o carrinho dele, "não, não", o carrinho estava uma desordem: produtos de higiene pessoal, comida congelada e cerveja — muitas latinhas de cerveja, tudo misturado.

Ginny parou, em dúvida. Valeria a pena dedicar ao belo moreno um de seus irresistíveis sorrisos? Bem, não custava arriscar. Esticou os lábios, mostrando os dentes brancos, tentando chamar sua atenção. Nada. Ele devia trocar aqueles óculos. Não estavam funcionando direito. Ginny tinha certeza de que era muito mais interessante que laranjas. Por que então ele preferia olhar para aquelas frutas arredondadas? Só por que elas eram ricas em vitamina C?

Com uma careta substituindo o sorriso, ela andou alguns passos para a direita, postando-se num lugar estratégico. Ali era inevitável que ele não a enxergasse. Bastava esperar.

Satisfeita com sua própria sagacidade, Ginny investiu em outro truque de sedução. Mexeu a cabeça, tentando balançar os cabelos compridos feito a mulher da propaganda do xampu que havia comprado na semana anterior. Moveu novamente o pescoço, ouvindo um estalinho esquisito naquela região de seu corpo. "Inferno!", não dava mais para confiar nem nas propagandas de xampu! Na televisão as mechas platinadas da modelo voavam como plumas macias, enquanto os fios rubros em sua cabeça sequer se moveram.

Na enganosa propaganda a exuberante modelo andava pelas ruas, esbarrando por acaso num homem lindíssimo, que se apaixonava imediatamente por ela — graças a sua beleza natural e seus cabelos, nojentamente, esvoaçantes. A lembrança resultou em uma ideia, que Ginny considerou muito boa.

Não havia nada que impedisse que ela esbarrasse no observador de laranjas. Qual era o problema dele? A paciência da ruiva, que já não era grande coisa, começava a se debater loucamente, como uma prisioneira, ansiosa por liberdade. Era hora de agir.

Com um risinho de quem ia aprontar, colocou-se ao final do corredor que acabava justamente onde seu alvo se encontrava. Puxou o mínimo possível o carrinho para trás, aprumando suas rodinhas.

— UHUUUUUUU! — cochichou para si mesma, enquanto disparava na direção do seu alvo.

N/A; Olá!

Esta não é uma fanfic do tipo convencional, se é que existe fanfic convencional. Coisas ridículas e absurdas podem (e vão) acontecer no decorrer da história.

Bem, é sempre bom avisar, Né?

Abraço, Mica.


	2. ANDO MEIO DESLIGADO

CAPÍTULO 2

ANDO MEIO DESLIGADO

Ando meio desligado

Eu nem sinto

meus pés no chão

Olho e não vejo nada

Eu só penso

se você me quer

Eu nem vejo a hora

De lhe dizer

aquilo tudo

que eu decorei

E depois do beijo

que eu já sonhei

Você vai sentir

Mas por favor

não me leve a mal

Eu só quero

Que você me queira

Não me leve a mal

Não leve a mal

(...)

(MUTANTES, Ando meio desligado)

O trepidar das rodinhas no piso não o avisou a tempo de se desviar do carrinho de supermercado, que seguia em sua direção.

— AAAIII! — gemeu, encolhendo de imediato o pé atingido e deixando a laranja, que examinava atentamente, voar de sua mão. Fora de controle, a fruta nocauteou em cheio uma velha que caiu de bunda no chão.

— Desculpe-me — Ginny viu que ele oferecia-se educadamente para juntar a vítima que esbravejava:

— Tenha mais cuidado, rapaz! — a velha o repreendeu, zangada, batendo com um abacaxi nas mãos do jovem — devo ter tido um traumatismo craniano por sua causa. Ah, meu pobre coração! — queixava-se, enquanto ele a ajudava a se recompor — E quanto a você — sacudia o abacaxi de modo ameaçador para Ginny, que até então se mantivera quieta — você é um perigo! Um desastre! Deus me proteja quando você estiver por perto! Podia ter me matado e...

— Acalme-se, por favor — o desconhecido pediu, livrando a ruiva de receber uma "abacaxizada" na cabeça. Naquela altura, um considerável número de curiosos já havia se postado ao redor dos três — Tenho certeza que a moça não fez por mal, não é mesmo? — olhou para Ginny, suplicando que ela concordasse com o que dizia.

— É. Foi sem querer — mentiu ela, com a maior cara-de-pau do mundo, reparando que o moreno mancava um pouco ao se afastar da velha poliqueixosa. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada pela mentira, mas a culpa logo passou, afinal seu plano de se aproximar dele estava funcionando.

A velha foi para longe deles, como se os dois representassem um risco para a sociedade. Gritava que os dois haviam tramado aquele atentado contra sua frágil vida e, no que dependesse dela, a polícia tomaria conta do caso. O mundo estava cheio de pessoas ordinárias como os dois e blábláblá...

— Sinto muito — Ginny tentou iniciar uma conversa em que não parecesse tão estúpida quanto imaginava que estava sendo.

— Tudo bem — disse ele, educado, arrumando os óculos sobre o nariz — Está tudo certo — sorriu, mostrando os dentes muito brancos.

— Aquela senhora tem razão — ela apelou, recorrendo a um argumento politicamente correto, o que não fazia parte de seu temperamento impulsivo — sou um perigo! Um desastre!

— Não exagere. Aquela velha é maluca. Vive arrumando confusão por aqui — ele contou, num tom de voz baixo. — Ouvi dizer que ela procura por alguém. Talvez algum familiar. Não lembro direito.

— Espero que ela encontre essa pessoa de uma vez! — Ginny desejou fervorosamente. Aquele supermercado era seu território e a última coisa que queria era cruzar novamente com a velha doida. — Oh, seu pé! Sou uma péssima motorista mesmo. — disse, vendo que ele ainda mancava.

— na verdade, a culpa foi minha. Ultimamente, ando meio desligado. — confidenciou, coçando distraidamente o queixo.

— Hum... Talvez esteja apaixonado — Ginny mordeu a língua com força, assim que acabou de falar, mas era tarde, a pieguice já havia escapado de sua boca. Tentou consertar: — quero dizer... Bem, a gente fica meio desligado do mundo quando tem alguém especial pra preencher nossos pensamentos. — "Ui! Que cafona!", pensava Ginny sobre si mesma, quando sentiu que ele segurava seu braço e começava a puxá-la para longe dali.

— Hum, o que foi? — perguntou, esquecendo-se do sorriso que deveria manter naqueles primeiros instantes, afinal a primeira impressão, querendo ou não, era a que ficava. Sem demora, providenciou um sorriso que mostrava toda sua meiguice.

— Tem muita gente aqui nos observando — o desconhecido avisou, discreto, direcionando o olhar ao redor dos dois.

— Cruzes! Que gente mais fofoqueira! Bando de desocupados! — ela disse num tom muito mais alto que o bom senso aconselharia. Porém, bom senso era algo que faltava a Ginny. Logo, várias caras feias saltaram em sua direção:

— Ih, cala a boca, sua idiota! — alguém reclamara.

— Aqui é um supermercado e não a tua casa, lindinha! — um outro alguém reforçou.

Antes que mais outros "alguéns" resolvessem ampliar os xingamentos, o desconhecido tomou a iniciativa, decidido a resolver a confusão:

— É melhor que fique quietinha, garota. Só um pouquinho. Vamos, você consegue — ele quase implorava, a boca próxima demais do ouvido dela. Próxima o suficiente para elevar a temperatura e fazer com que a mente de Ginny viajasse mais do que deveria.

Ela nem percebeu que o desconhecido havia soltado seu braço, para dar conta de empurrar os dois carrinhos de supermercado — o dele cheio de latinhas de cerveja e o dela praticamente vazio — para bem longe das frases nada amistosas, que continuavam sendo pronunciadas.

Ginny estava completamente atônita, quando ouviu o que ele perguntava:

— Você vai comprar mais alguma coisa? — ela o encarou, achando os olhos verdes do seu salvador irresistíveis, que até lhe deu vontade de comê-los.

— Nã-não só-só vo-vou levar isso mesmo — ficou tão apavorada diante de suas tendências ao canibalismo, que as palavras sairam mastigadas de sua boca.

— Ótimo — ele parou os carrinhos, pegando em seguida o pé de alface e as duas maçãs sobreviventes, acomodando-as em seu próprio carrinho. Fez tudo com tanto charme, que ela teve dificuldade em reagir.

Ainda em estado de choque, Ginny seguiu na companhia do desconhecido, que se dirigia ao caixa. Ele pagou as compras, recusando o dinheiro que ela tentava convencê-lo a aceitar. Assim que colocaram os pés do lado de fora do supermercado — ele ainda mancando — foi que ela ouviu novamente aquela voz gentil perguntar:

— E então, senhorita furacão, qual é seu nome?

— Ham? Que você disse?

— Aquelas palavrinhas escritas em sua carteira de identidade é o que quero saber. não posso convidá-la para uma festa em meu apartamento, sem sequer saber seu nome, concorda? — piscou o olho, marotamente.

— Uma festa? — ela repetiu, beliscando disfarçadamente o braço, assegurando-se de que o convite era real.

— Sim, uma festa. Que tal?

— Parece bom...

— Só bom?

— Muito bom — ela apertou a alça da sacolinha plástica, sem saber direito o que fazer. Estava tão acostumada a só flertar no supermercado, que o convite a pegou de surpresa.

— E seu nome é? — deixou as sacolas das compras no chão.

— Ah, claro, meu nome é Ginny — parou um momento — Quer dizer, meu apelido é Ginny — fez uma nova pausa antes de confessar: — A palavrinha que consta na minha identidade é Ginevra. Mas mato você se me chamar assim! — avançou na direção dele, ameaçadoramente.

— Certo, certo, Ginevra... — ele deu um passo para traz, os braços erguidos em atitude de quem se rende ao adversário — Tudo bem, Ginny. Não sou maluco de me arriscar. Vá que você resolva me espancar com esse pé de alface, ou coisa pior. Para minha sorte não está guiando um carrinho de supermercado.

Apesar de ser uma idiotice, aquilo foi exatamente o que ela teve vontade de fazer. Tinha vontade de arrancar aquele ar de deboche do rosto dele. Se estava tentando irritá-la, parabéns, porque estava conseguindo.

— Ei! Espera aí! — Ginny chamou o desconhecido, que fazia sinal para um táxi — como quer que eu vá a seu apartamento se nem ao menos sei o endereço! E seu nome? Qual é o seu nome? — qual era a dele? Queria se fazer de difícil?

— Não se preocupe, Ginny — ele sorriu, enquanto abria a porta do táxi e o motorista guardava suas compras. Mexendo no próprio bolso, retirou dali algo que ela não conseguiu identificar, porque — como em um passe de mágica — o objeto já havia ido parar dentro da sacolinha plástica que segurava — entrarei em contato com você em breve.

Antes que ela verificasse o misterioso conteúdo, o cara das laranjas já havia partido.

Um tanto desapontada e um outro tanto indignada — embora o segundo sentimento predominasse —, ela acabou vencida pela curiosidade. Ginny remexeu no desgrenhado pé de alface e nas duas ressecadas maçãs, encontrando ali um aparelho celular.

Um celular? Como assim?

Ginny se recusou a ficar ali parada, enquanto ele — seja lá quem fosse — desaparecia em meio ao tráfego da cidade. Ele que esperasse sentado, porque ela não iria aquela festa estúpida, tampouco ficaria esperando que ele entrasse em contato. O desconhecido nem fizera a gentileza de parar um táxi para ela. Havia sido óbvia demais ao sair feito louca na direção dele, empurrando aquele carrinho?

Furiosa, preparava-se para atirar o aparelho celular no primeiro boeiro que avistasse, quando a velha do abacaxi surgiu de repente. Diante da indesejável aparição, Ginny fez sinal para o primeiro táxi que apareceu, mas foi impedida de subir no automóvel pela bruxa.

— Você pode me dar uma carona em seu táxi, querida? — ela pediu, sorridente, como se nada houvesse acontecido entre elas.

— Bem, a senhora pode usar este, eu vou em outro — disse de forma agradável, com medo da reação da velha.

— De jeito nenhum — a mão enrugada deu um tapinha amigável no braço de Ginny — é que não gosto de andar sozinha com estes motoristas tarados — disse em tom de segredo — vamos, garota, entre depressa.

— Mas é que... — não conseguiu inventar uma desculpa convincente.

Percebendo que as feições gentis da velha começavam a desabar, dando lugar ao mesmo olhar psicopata que ela lhe direcionara no supermercado, Ginny subiu rapidamente no táxi, rezando para que chegasse viva em casa. Prometeu que se isso acontecesse, iria na festa do dono daquele celular, que por sorte — ou não — começava a tocar.

N/a: Oi gente! Aí está o segundo capítulo! Desculpem-me a demora pra postá-lo.

Muito obrigada a quem comentou. Adorei saber a opinião de vocês sobre a fic.

Bjssss...

Mica.


	3. GENTINHA ATREVIDA

CAPÍTULO 3

GENTINHA ATREVIDA

Com que sobreno

Melhor ir sain

Dou nem mais minu

To nem mais

Ainda tem a cora

Gentinha atrevi

Da cá sua vi

Da cá seu suin

Guilhotina?

(...)

(Los Hermanos, Cadê teu suin)

O celular tocou novamente. Ginny olhou de canto de olho para sua indesejável companheira que encarava desconfiada o motorista do táxi. Ele estava bastante empenhado em lançar desaforos na direção de alguém que começava a atrapalhar seu trabalho, ao perambular por entre os carros. Era um homem usando enormes sapatos, maquiagem chamativa, nariz vermelho e tudo mais que um palhaço costuma exibir nos circos.

Esse palhaço, porém, fazia do trânsito seu picadeiro particular, executando malabarismos amadoramente. O coitado até que tentava convencer, usando laranjas como malabares improvisados, mas — pesadas demais — as frutas acabavam obedecendo a lei da gravidade, causando ainda mais transtorno no já movimentado trânsito.

— Cai fora! Não dou dinheiro pra vagabundo! — gritava o taxista ao ver que o palhaço se aproximava a fim de demonstrar seus dotes circenses.

— Oh! — a velha surpreendeu-se com a aparição, começando a procurar por algo em sua bolsa encardida.

Ginny orou para que não fosse uma arma ou coisa parecida o que a velha tentava retirar dali. Distraída em meio aos suspeitos movimentos da acompanhante e o ruidoso toque do celular, não percebeu aquela face intrusa atravessar o espaço do vidro aberto do automóvel.

— Oi, gostosa! — disse o palhaço a ginny, crente que estava arrasando — que tal fazer uma contribuição ao Circo Independente da Cidade? — enfiou mais ainda a cabeçorra através do espaço vazio da janela, o nariz de cereja quase encostando no nariz da ruiva.

Assustada, Ginny deu um pulo no assento traseiro do táxi. Não queria correr o risco de levar um beijo daquela boca fedida, cheia de tinta ordinária.

— Que é isso, menina? você já está meio grandinha para ter medo de palhaços — repreendeu-lhe a velha.

Ginny fez uma careta, cuidando para não se encostar no invasor.

— Não ligue para isso, vovó — piscou o olho de maquiagem borrada. E virando-se outra vez para Ginny, disse: — mas ah! Uma ruiva dessas lá no meu picadeiro! eu ia gargalhar o dia inteiro!

Era só o que faltava. Depois de ser convidada para uma festa que provavelmente daria em nada e tendo ao seu lado no táxi uma velha doida — que mais parecia um encosto do qual não sabia como se livrar — ainda assim, Ginny Weasley recebia um arremedo de cantada de um palhaço, que mais parecia uma zombaria do que um elogio.

De qualquer maneira, resolveu ignorar a rima tosca do fedorento, afinal, o celular que havia dado uma pausa, voltava a rugir. Tal fato a fez lembrar do carinha das laranjas que, sem dúvida, era infinitamente mais interessante que aquela cara redonda, maquiada e suada que a encarava.

— alô — disse por fim, ao atender o telefonema, observando que o "encosto" de cabelos brancos enfim tirava algo da bolsa e entregava ao palhaço metido a conquistador.

— Pegue isso, meu filhinho — ofereceu dois chicletes amassados ao palhaço, um tom exageradamente caridoso na voz — não posso mascar por causa da dentadura. Imagine, levo semanas até conseguir desgrudar! — arreganhou os lábios, mostrando os dentes postiços, grandes demais para o tamanho de sua boquinha murcha.

— fora daqui, seu imprestável! — berrou o taxista assim que o sinal abriu.

Ginny só teve tempo de ver que o palhaço se afastava, resmungando, ao mesmo tempo que o taxista arrancava com o carro, pois uma voz feminina gritava-lhe ao celular:

— Alô, Harry! Alô! Alô!

Harry? Então era esse o nome dele. Mas quem era aquela mulher que queria falar com seu gatinho? "Seu gatinho?" Que maluquice! Melhor ficar atenta ao combate com a suposta rival.

— Sim... Quer dizer: não — respondeu, meio incerta sobre o que dizer.

— Quem é? — perguntou a mulher um tanto desconfiada.

— Eu... — disse, formalmente — Bem, sou ginny. com quem você gostaria de falar? — a pergunta era estúpida, mas ela sabia que não havia muito mais que pudesse ser dito naquela situação.

— Com meu filho: Harry. Essse número é dele. Você pode chamá-lo, por favor? — o tom gentil desarmou a ruiva.

Enquanto a velha mexia e remexia novamente na bolsa imunda, provocando um barulho infernal, Ginny tentava se concentrar. Já que era a mãe de Harry com quem conversava, podia ser um pouco mais simpática; apesar de as sogras — ou futuras sogras, como era o caso — serem consideradas as piores rivais de uma mulher.

— Harry não está aqui. Esqueceu o celular comigo.

— Tudo bem, ginny. é esse seu nome, não é mesmo?

— Sim.

— Sou Lily Potter, mãe dele. — as coisas estavam melhorando, pois o carinha das laranjas já tinha nome e sobrenome — Só liguei para saber se ele está bem. Harry trabalha muito, dorme pouco e não se alimenta direito. Você entende essas preocupações de mãe, não entende?

— Claro, Lily — disse meio sem jeito. Como é que ia entender aquelas benditas "preocupações de mãe", se sequer tinha filhos? Talvez quando tivesse seus próprios filhos com o filho de Lily, pudesse ser mais sincera naquele tipo de resposta.

— Obrigada, Ginny. Adorei falar com você. Venha jantar conosco aqui em casa qualquer dia desses. Já é hora de meu filho apresentá-la a mim e ao pai dele. Estamos ansiosos por conhecê-la — dizendo isso, desligou, deixando ginny confusa. Tudo bem que normalmente ela já era meio confusa, mas Harry Potter e sua mãe, que acabara de entrar na história, a estavam tratando como uma lunática ou coisa que o valha. Que gente mais esquisita! Será que era costume daquela família ficar convidando desconhecidos para festas, jantares ou coisas do tipo?

— E então, como é, chuchu? Vai ficar de blábláblá com as amigas a viagem toda, ou vai me informar para onde devo ir agora? — perguntou o taxista, virando-se para as passageiras, descansando o braço sobre o banco do carona.

A velha fez uma careta ameaçadora para o homem, que não lhe deu a mínima atenção.

Esquecendo-se por um momento de sua parceira e dos traumas dela com motoristas de taxi, Ginny indicou o caminho do prédio onde morava.

Minutos mais tarde, ao chegar ao seu destino, pagou a corrida e desceu rapidamente do automóvel, como uma fugitiva, orientando que o taxista levasse aquela amabilíssima senhora para onde ela desejasse ir. Todavia, sua tentativa foi inútil, pois o encosto com a bolsa encardida vinha em sua perseguição — as perninhas curtas e os passinhos ligeiros — enquanto o motorista arrancava o táxi.

— Por que a senhora não foi com ele? — indagou, bobamente, apontando para o nada.

— É que... Que eu... — a velha gaguejou de um jeito infantil, que Ginny quase sentiu pena, mas foi apenas quase; o olhar psicopata ainda causava-lhe arrepios.

— A senhora quer que eu avise alguém para vir buscá-la? — orgulhou-se da própria paciência — Quem sabe um filho ou uma filha, neto, sei lá?

— É que... Eu... Eu...

— A senhora o quê? Desembucha! — droga, não era tão paciente como imaginara.

— Não me sinto bem — pos a mão enrugada no peito, amassando os babadinhos do vestido — deve ser o coração. Você poderia me dar um copinho d'água, meu anjo? Só para eu tomar um comprimido. Sei que vou melhorar rapidinho.

Indecisa, ginny olhou de um lado para o outro. E se o encosto psicopata fizesse parte de uma quadrilha? E se estivesse tramando algo contra sua vida? Poderia invadir seu apartamento com os capangas, matá-la, esconder seu corpo — com aqueles quilinhos a mais —, cortando-o em pedaços e depois atirar braços, pernas e cabeça num rio poluído.

Nada disso! Estava ficando paranóica. A pobre psicopata devia mesmo estar se sentindo mal. Aquela seria sua boa ação do dia.

Com cordialidade, levaria a adoentada até seu apartamento; daria-lhe um copo d'água para que tomasse o bendito comprimido e depois a despacharia, nem que precisasse chamar algum familiar.

Na pressa para terminar logo com aquela situação, jogou o celular na sacola, num gesto automático. De braços dados com a mais nova amiga adentrou o prédio onde morava.

Cerca de uma hora depois, as duas já se sentiam hambientadas uma com a outra, ou mais ou menos isso. Ginny aprendera a auxiliar a nova amiga com a medicação sob a lingua e a "prestativa" senhora, refeita do mal estar, costurava o vestido que a ruiva iria usar na festa, alargando-o alguns centímetros na cintura.

Harry não havia demorado a ligar, e fora um fofo tentando convencê-la a aceitar o convite. Capaz que ela, Ginny Weasley, facilitaria as coisas para ele; não depois de uma tarde como aquela. Após tanta insistência por vê-la, não havia argumentos para recusar os apelos dele.

Feliz, Ginny deixou que a velhinha permanecesse em seu apartamento até a hora da festa. Nesse clima, tomou banho, arrumou o cabelo, caprichou na maquiagem. Antes de colocar o vestido, porém, tratou de apertar-se um pouco com uma cinta, a fim de disfarçar as formas arredondadas do corpo.

— vamos, dona Genoveva — aquele havia sido o nome que a velhinha dissera ser o seu.

— claro, querida — sorriu, apanhando a bolsa suja — preciso encontrar depressa minha netinha. Você sabe onde ela está?

— Quem? — procurando o papel em que anotara o endereço de seu pretendente, Ginny não prestou direito a atenção ao que a visitante falava.

— A minha netinha. Você sabe onde está minha netinha?

— Não. Por acaso ela também estava no supermercado? — quis saber, desistindo de encontrar o famigerado papel. Por sorte sua memória era ótima e ela decorara o endereço de Harry Potter.

— Oh! Eu já havia me esquecido disso! Vou até lá buscá-la! A pobrezinha deve estar com tanto medo!

— Quantos anos sua neta tem? — preocupou-se a ruiva, imaginando a menininha apavorada, chorando, sem ninguém ao seu lado.

— Eu não sei. — a velhinha disse, simplesmente. — Não costumamos comemorar aniversários em nossa família. Isso acelera demais o tempo. Ficamos velhas antes da hora.

— Ah, claro. — encerrou a conversa, abrindo enfim a porta e fazendo sinal para sua visitante desaparecer.

Cheia de pressa, Genoveva saiu do apartamento, os mesmos passinhos curtos e ligeiros de quando chegara ali.

Ginny rememorou pela milésima vez o endereço que havia decorado, antes de apertar o interfone. Estava um tanto atrasada.

— Pode subir! — a voz gritou do outro lado, sem sequer perguntar quem era. Devia ser algum amigo de Harry, pois a voz não era a dele.

E seguindo a orientação da voz que vinha do interfone, foi o que ela fez. Depois de tentar o elevador e nada, resolveu subir os seis andares que a afastavam do possível grande-amor-de-sua-vida. Recuperando o fôlego, conferiu o visual num espelho do corredor, ajeitou os longos fios rubros, retocou o gloss, achando-se extremamente sexy. Curtindo a sensação de ser a bolachinha mais recheada do pacote, apertou a campanhia.

— Ginny! Que bom que você veio!

O rosto sorridente de Harry apareceu, no mesmo instante em que alguém descia do elevador, chegando por trás de Ginny e, com uma mão intrusa, se apoderava da cintura dela.

— como é, gostosa? — a mesma mão deu um tapa em seu traseiro — vamos entrar? — viu o nariz de cereja outra vez quase colado ao seu.

A fisionomia de Harry não se mostrou nada amistosa e a de Ginny menos ainda. Pior que perder o possível grande-amor-de-sua-vida, pensava a ruiva, era chegar a festa dele acompanhada do palhaço tarado, que pelo jeito era amigo de Harry. Ou seria ex-amigo?

N/A:

Aí está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem.

Não queria demorar com as postagens, mas estou elaborando uma nova história, bem diferente de "ANORMAL", e se der tudo certo pretendo transformá-la numa fanfic. Daí, como devem imaginar, as idéias estão borbulhando, mil possibilidades surgindo e eu tendo que escolher quais tornar realidade (na ficção, claro).

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic; e agradeço especialmente a todos que leem e comentam. É por e para vocês que a fic continua.

Beijos...

MICA.


	4. FESTA ESTRANHA

CAPÍTULO 4

FESTA ESTRANHA

"Tem uma festa legal, e a gente quer se divertir"

Festa estranha, com gente esquisita

"eu não 'to' legal, não aguento mais birita"

(...)

(Legião Urbana, EDUARDO E MÔNICA)

— Harry... — ela começou a falar depressa, estapeando as garras enluvadas presas ao seu corpo — Por favor, diga pro seu amigo tirar as mãos de cima de mim! — continuou no tom mais próximo do civilizado que lhe era possível.

Por um momento, Harry não pronunciou nenhuma única palavra. Nem foi preciso; bastou que ele encarasse o oponente — de um jeito que até mesmo Ginny sentiu medo — para ser prontamente obedecido.

— O que você falou, M.V.? Creio não ter ouvido direito. — Harry dirigiu-se novamente ao palhaço.

— Hãn? Eu não falei nada... — os olhos verdes encararam outra vez o dono do nariz vermelho, que se mostrava confuso — Ah, claro, eu falei, falei sim...

— Então repita mais alto, para que Ginny também ouça. — ordenou o moreno, com ar de quem não admitia ser contrariado.

— Desculpe-me. — o palhaço murmurou, cabisbaixo.

Harry fez um breve movimento com a cabeça, abrindo um pouco mais a porta.

— Saiba que não vou tolerar nenhuma brincadeira desrespeitosa com meus convidados, especialmente com Ginny. — dado o recado, afastou-se da porta, permitindo que a criatura entrasse no apartamento.

A ruiva acompanhava cada palavra e cada gesto de seu anfitrião, maravilhada com o jeito malvado dele. Mais cedo, quando o tinha visto no supermercado, havia imaginado que Harry fosse do tipo bonzinho e, que se quisesse, ela poderia dominá-lo com facilidade. Ó, que ilusão! Nem mesmo Harry Potter era perfeito.

Mas até que aquele lado decidido dele tinha seu charme. Ah, se tinha!

— Lamento pela recepção desastrosa, Ginny — ele sorriu, meio sem jeito, desfazendo por completo qualquer contrariedade que ainda pudesse existir na recém chegada. — Às vezes, ele se comporta de maneira inadequada, mas garanto que M.V. não vai mais importunar você.

— M.V.? — ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

— Bem, quando a gente era criança, ele resolveu se tornar um palhaço. Desde então, ele não tira aquela maquiagem e só atende se for chamado por esse nome... M.V. — explicava Harry, encostando-se na parede do corredor, ficando muito perto de Ginny. — Melancia Verde.., sabe? Sempre pronto pra fazer mal a alguém.

A aproximação de Harry fez com que Ginny perdesse momentaneamente o interesse pela história bizarra. No entanto, a lembrança do ditado popular: "Diga-me com quem andas, que eu te direi quem és", colocou-a outra vez em alerta. E se aquele homem maravilhoso a sua frente fosse um maníaco ou coisa do tipo? Já havia sobrevivido, naquele mesmo dia, a perigos inimagináveis, estando na companhia da velhinha psicopata, que correr mais riscos pareceu-lhe um abuso da boa vontade de seu anjo-da-guarda.

— Vocês são amigos? — ela perguntou, tentando ignorar o perfume delicioso que vinha de Harry.

— É, pode-se dizer que sim. — respondeu ele, sem muita convicção. — Mas agora chega de falar sobre aquela melancia estragada. Tem uma festinha a nossa espera, não é mesmo?

Ao sentir a mão forte tocar a sua própria mão, Ginny esqueceu-se dos supostos perigos que existiam além daquela porta, achando que Harry era lindo demais para ser um assassino em série.

Cerca de meia hora depois, com um copo de cerveja na mão, Ginny esperava por seu anfitrião na sacada do apartamento. Harry havia ido atender alguns amigos que acabavam de chegar. Enquanto tomava um gole da bebida, ouviu:

— E aí, ruiva? Sentiu minha falta? — falava Harry, num tom de voz muito suspeito. Será que estava chapado? Parecia que sim.

Ginny não sabia ao certo o que tinha de estranho com ele. Continuava bonito, sem dúvida. Os olhos verdes permaneciam no lugar. A voz também era a mesma, mas por outro lado, era como se ele estivesse com um estado alterado de consciência. Havia trocado de roupa. Talvez alguém houvesse derramado bebida na camiseta e na calça que ele vestia, imaginava ela.

— E então? — ele abraçou Ginny, apertando-se contra ela, os dedos roçando casualmente nos seios fartos. Realmente, algo estava muito esquisito. Até aquele momento, os dois só haviam conversado, como bons meninos que eram.

— Harry... — ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por uma boca que devorava a sua, sem trégua. Sentiu tentáculos aprisionarem seu corpo, sovando-o como um pão, prestes a ser colocado no forno para assar. Céus, aquilo era um homem ou um polvo? Hum... Talvez Harry fosse padeiro, pensava, ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para não morrer sufocada.

— Que merda é essa? — era a voz de arry, furiosa.

Aquilo era mesmo engraçado. Como é que aquele moreno era capaz de beijar e xingar ao mesmo tempo? Zonza demais pelo efeito do desentupidor de pia, custou a encaixar as pecinhas. Foi só quando abriu os olhos, que o viu, ou melhor, que os viu.

Eram dois Harrys, iguais, ou mais ou menos isso. O polvo padeiro era meio chapado e tal, enquanto o outro parecia um tigre, pronto para estraçalhar o molusco, arrancando um por um de seus tentáculos.

— Mas... — ela arregalou os olhos e balbuciou, imaginando que só podia estar bêbada para ver o que via; ou alucinava.

— Fora daqui! — disse o Harry tigre que acabara de chegar para sua cópia.

— Qual é, maninho? Só vim aqui fazer um pouco de companhia pra ruiva. M.V. falou maravilhas sobre ela, só vim conferir.

— Dá o fora, antes que eu quebre tua cara. — avisou, num tom ameaçador. — E avisa praquela fruta podre, que se não calar a boca, quebro a cara dele também.

Atônita, Ginny continuava olhando de um Harry para o outro. Vendo o padeiro chapado se retirar, tomou um novo gole da bebida, na esperança de que o mundo voltasse a fazer sentido.

— E eu que pensei que você fosse diferente das outras. — o comentário era ácido, mas com uma pontinha de magoa.

— Cumé? — engasgou-se Ginny, cuspindo a bebida no vestido.

— É tão difícil assim se contentar com apenas um de nós dois? — ele a encarou, retirando o copo vazio da mão dela.

— Vocês dois? Mas quem é o outro? E quem é você afinal? — colou o indicador no peito dele.

— Meu irmão gêmeo, quem mais seria? Meu clone? — ele riu, irônico. É sempre assim. Você e todas as garotas por quem já me interessei... São todas iguais.

— Não me confunda com suas... Suas vadias! — enfureceu-se ela, o rosto tingido pela mesma cor dos cabelos. — Eu não tenho culpa se seus amigos e seu irmão são um bando de tarados. E quer saber? Eu não me surpreeenderia se você fosse igual a eles!

Sem olhar para trás, saiu correndo da sacada, deixando Harry parado com cara de idiota. Tudo que queria era ir embora dali, daquela festa estranha, que só tinha gente esquisita.

No entanto, precisou desistir da ideia, ao avistar a porta e os dois obstáculos que teria de enfrentar. Próximos a saída, estavam M.V. e a versão polvo de Harry. Ótimo! Para onde escaparia daquela vez? Meio perdida, Ginny achou melhor se misturar aos demais convidados. Com aquela cabeleira vermelha não seria fácil permanecer incógnita por muito tempo.

Quando a janela já lhe parecia uma possibilidade de fuga bastante atraente, uma outra porta foi aberta e um ruivo alto uniu-se ao resto do pessoal.

Aquela pareceu uma excelente saída para Ginny. Bem, não era exatamente uma saída, do tipo que daria a ela a liberdade tão almejada, mas mesmo assim um esconderijo temporário, até se livrar de Harry e o pacote de malucos que vinha com ele.

Foi com satisfação que abriu a porta e entrou no banheiro. Uma satisfação que durou menos de um segundo e meio. Antes que o próximo segundo se completasse, Ginny já estava estatelada no chão do banheiro com a cabeça sangrando, nocauteada graças ao fedor deixado pelo ruivo.

POVO GERAL!

E aí, como estão? Sobreviveram ao último filme do nosso querido Harry? Para mim, foi muito difícil criar coragem para ir ao cinema, sabendo que não haveria nenhuma outra sequencia dessa história maravilhosa! Mas fã que é fã, sabe que nada acabou realmente, afinal nossas memórias ficaram super bem guardadas em nossas penseiras.

Ta, mas agora chega de nostalgia. Quanto a fic, aí vai mais um cap. Espero que gostem e que comentem também, certo?

Agradecimentos mais que especiais ao pessoal que comentou, é sempre uma alegria ler as impressões de vocês sobre a história.

Obs.: na fic o Rony e a Ginny não são irmãos, como já deu pra notar.

Beijos!

Mica.


	5. NUVENS

CAPÍTULO 5

NUVENS

Não é o prédio que tá caindo,

São as nuvens que tão passando.

Não sou eu que não tô sorrindo,

É teu olho que, lacrimejando...

É a tua sorte que não tá fluindo,

É o teu norte que tá variando.

(...)

(Apanhador Só – Prédio)

A dor de cabeça era terrível quando Ginny despertou; e a primeira coisa que ela viu foi um par de enormes e assustados olhos verdes, que não se desviava de seu rosto. Apesar da dor na cabeça, sentia-se confortável, deitada na cama macia e quentinha do espaçoso quarto de paredes claras. Onde ela havia ido parar? No céu com aquele anjo sem asas? Que maravilha! Dava até para sentir as nuvens flutuando sob os pés.

O pensamento fez seus lábios curvarem-se num sorriso tolo. Nunca havia se achado uma menina assim tão boazinha, a ponto de ir direto para o paraíso, sem nem ao menos fazer uma escala no purgatório; não depois da morte trágica que tivera no fétido banheiro.

— Você está bem, Ginny? — perguntou o anjo, com ar preocupado.

— Sim, acho. Só estou com dor de cabeça. — disse, levando a mão ao local que a incomodava.

— Não toque aí. — ele segurou a mão dela com extremo cuidado, impedindo-a de encostar no curativo que tapava o corte.

— O que há de errado? — ela perguntou, sem entender. Estava morta, não estava? Então, qual o problema de tocar a própria cabeça, ou melhor, tocar o que havia restado dela?

— Não se mexa, Ginny. — puxou a Mão dela de perto do machucado, virando-se em seguida para a direção oposta, dizendo: — Eu avisei que a gente devia tê-la levado ao hospital. — foi só aí que ela notou a presença do ruivo do banheiro e de uma moça de cabelos cacheados no quarto. — Ela ficou desacordada. Precisa fazer exames.

— Não! — Ginny deu um pulo da cama, apavorada com a possibilidade de parar no hospital, embora a cabeça estivesse latejando de dor. Foi quando as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos retornaram a sua memória: o amigo palhaço idiota de Harry; o irmão gêmeo tarado dele e a injusta crise de ciúme que o mesmo Harry tivera, estragando sua noite. Tudo isso repentinamente muito vivo na mente da ruiva. — Estou ótima! Não preciso de exame nenhum. — disse, terminando de calçar as sandálias.

— Mas eu vou levá-la ao hospital, Ginny. — era Harry quem falava, despido da fantasia de anjo com a qual Ginny o tinha vestido minutos antes. — Você precisa de cuidados médicos.

— De jeito nenhum! Eu vou embora. — disse, furiosa, arriscando um passo meio incerto. A dúvida era se o ziguezaguear de suas pernas se devia a pancada na cabeça ou as bebidinhas que havia tomado na festa.

— Não vai. — retrucou Harry, colocando-se na frente dela.

Por um instante, bem breve, ela sentiu medo da cara de malvado dele. No entanto, não ia ceder aquele jeito de vilão de telenovela das 21:00, que ele sabia tão bem representar e que fazia os "amiguinhos" correrem com o rabo por entre as pernas. Assim, Ginny fez sua melhor cara de _Amy Winehouse_ para enfrentar seu perigoso adversário, mais tudo o que conseguiu foi parecer a menina de "O Exorcista" depois de vomitar gosma verde.

— Eu vou e você nunca mais vai me ver! — escapou dos braços que tentavam prendê-la, cravando o salto da sandália de propósito no pé do ruivo que gritou. Bem feito, ela pensou. Pela dor que sentia na cabeça, ele merecia muito mais que uma cravada do salto da sandália no pé.

— Parem com isso vocês dois. — ordenou a moça de cabelos cacheados, apontando para Harry e Ginny. — Que tal conversarmos de maneira civilizada? — deixou sobre a cama uma maletinha de primeiros-socorros, que havia usado no curativo da ruiva maluca.

— É, acho uma excelente ideia, Mione. — concordou o ruivo, mancando um pouco antes de se sentar numa cadeira. — Não estou acostumado com selvageria.

— Imagina só se estivesse acostumado! Eu é que não queria estar por perto. Na próxima vez coloque uma plaquinha na porta avisando que o banheiro está interditado! — reclamou Ginny, lembrando o fedor do banheiro. Teve vontade de vomitar, mas Harry a amparou.

— Sinto muito, Ginny. — ele disse, afagando os cabelos compridos e desgranhados dela. — Rony... Bem, eu ainda não os apresentei... Mas este aí é o Rony — o ruivo a encarou com cara de paisagem. — e esta é a Hermione, os dois são grandes amigos meus.

Enquanto a moça de cabelos cacheados comprimentava Ginny, Harry explicava que os três haviam sido colegas desde a infância, tornando-se assim melhores amigos.

— Legal. — murmurou Ginny, procurando sua bolsa. — Adorei conhecê-los, apesar de tudo — tocou no curativo da cabeça, sabendo que dizia apenas meia verdade. Havia simpatizado com Hermione, mesmo a achando um tanto mandona, mas quanto a Rony ainda mantinha sérias restrições. — Preciso mesmo ir para casa.

— Você não pode ficar sozinha. Não depois da queda e com essa dor de cabeça. — Harry não deixou que ela saísse do quarto.

— Já passou! — mentiu, sem coragem de encarar os incríveis olhos verdes que a fitavam, sabendo que se os encarasse, perderia completamente a determinação de ir embora dali.

— Será que vocês dois não se importam de dar uma conferida no pessoal Lá dentro? — Harry pediu aos amigos, indicando a porta do quarto. — não me sinto tranqüilo sabendo que meu irmão e o M.V. estão a solta sem ninguém pra supervisioná-los.

— Claro, pode deixar. Até mais. — foi a vez de Hermione puxar Rony para fora do quarto.

Passaram-se alguns segundos, sem que nem Harry nem Ginny fizessem sequer um ruído: ele pensava por onde começar aquela conversa, enquanto ela estava indignada demais para facilitar as coisas.

— Ginny, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você... Meu irmão, o M.V., o Rony... E meu ciúme também. — dizia com a voz mais doce que ela já ouvira. — Não queria que nosso primeiro encontro fosse esse desastre...

— Nosso primeiro encontro? — dessa vez ela não pode deixar de encará-lo, surpresa. — Com toda essa gente junto? Você é maluco?

— Acho que sim. — ele respirou fundo, continuando a falar em seguida: — Eu fiquei meio doido quando vi você no supermercado, sacou?

— Hãn? — ela afastou alguns fios de cabelo que haviam caído em seu rosto, sem entender se aquilo era bom ou não, afinal Harry só a tinha visto quando ela tentava atropelá-lo com o carrinho do supermercado.

— Quando a vi no supermercado, desejei que não fosse a última vez. Eu queria encontrá-la de novo, de novo e de novo. Queria passar mais tempo com você. — foi a vez dele retirar os fios que sobravam sobre a face sardenta dela, aproveitando para segurar demoradamente uma mecha rubra. — Sei que agi como um imbecil, mas precisava encontrá-la ainda hoje. Bem, mas tinha essa festa marcada e não dava para desconvidar todo o pessoal, aí...

— Aí? — ela estava louca para saber. Tanto tempo indo aquele supermercado sem resultados — exceto os quilos adicionais — que ficava difícil acreditar nas boas notícias.

— Aí, eu pensei... — ele continuou, acariciando a pele macia do rosto dela — ...não posso deixar que essa garota maravilhosa escape de mim. Só um idiota deixaria que isso acontecesse.

— Oh, Harry! — derreteu-se a ruiva, emocionada.

— Gi... Eu...

— Cala a boca e me beija! — pulou no colo dele, rodeando-lhe o corpo com as pernas, agradecida por Harry ser forte o suficiente para agüentar seu peso. — Agora! — ordenou, sendo a primeira a obedecer a própria ordem.

Colou os lábios aos dele, e foi prontamente recompensada pela boca perfeita, que sabia exatamente o que e como fazer. Os braços dele apertaram-na com mais força, as linguas perdendo-se uma na outra. Ela não precisou de muito tempo para se entregar aquela sensação maravilhosa, proporcionada pelo cara mais fofo e impetuoso que conhecia.

Ginny gemeu baixinho, quando a boca de Harry deslizou por seu pescoço. O peito forte dele pressionou-se contra ela, comprimindo seus seios fartos. Ela poderia até mesmo flutuar outra vez nas nuvens, se não fosse, justo naquele momento, ter as mãos de Harry ao redor de sua cintura, apertando as gordurinhas alojadas ali. Como diria _John Lennon: _"O sonho acabou".

— Para com isso, Harry. — ela praticamente o empurrou para longe de si, apavorada que Harry descobrisse o uso secreto de sua cinta.

— O que foi, Gi? — ele perguntou, um tanto ofegante. — A gente só tava se curtindo... — deu um passo a frente, a fim de puxar a rebelde de volta para seus braços, mas ela escapou quase caindo para trás.

— Não gostei... Quer dizer... — ela recomeçou, ao ver a cara meio desapontada e meio irritada dele. — não gosto que me segurem assim, sabe? — curvou os dedos, imitando garras em torno de sua cintura.

Contudo, Harry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, pouco disposto a aceitar a nada convincente justificativa.

— Não gosto que toquem minha cintura. É mania. Sei lá, me dá cócegas. — usou a primeira desculpa estúpida que lhe veio a mente.

— Não lembro de você ter achado graça quando a toquei na cintura. — contrapôs Harry, impaciente.

— Eu não costumo rir quando sinto cócegas. Fico só um pouco...

— Um pouco mentirosa? — ele completou a frase em aberto, sentando-se aos pés da cama, já perdendo as esperanças.

— O que? — ela parou em pé diante dele, ofendida.

— Eu quis dizer que você mente sobre não gostar que a toquem na cintura. — ele encarou firmemente os olhos castanhos, que o fulminavam. — As minhas mãos, pelo menos, tenho certeza que a agradaram... E muito.

— Agradaram um pouquinho, apenas. — enrolava-se com as inúmeras e confusas desculpas que inventava. — Sou sensível demais nessa parte do meu corpo, por isso me machuco facilmente.

— Pensei que fossem cócegas. — ele passou uma das mãos no cabelo, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

— E é, também. Sinto uma porção de coisas ao mesmo tempo. — ela tentava em vão se justificar.

— O seu problema é essa coisa apertada aí que usa debaixo do vestido. — ele passou as mãos pela cintura e pelas coxas dela, sobre o vestido. — Isso deve ser tão desconfortável, que você nem sabe se sente cócegas ou se sente dor.

Que coisa horrível! Ele sabia sobre seu segredinho! Havia sido ingênua demais, pensando que Harry não descobriria o resultado dos chocolates e bolachinhas recheadas acumulado em seu corpo. Defendeu-se como pode daquele momento constrangedor.

— Isso, no caso, é uma cinta! — afastou as mãos ousadas de Harry, que ainda afofavam suas coxas, deprimida pela recente descoberta dele sobre as curvas forjadas. — Você deveria ter mais respeito com uma mulher insegura e inconformada com o peso!

Harry tentou falar, mas Ginny não permitiu. Ele havia criticado sua cinta — sua incrível melhor amiga do mundo — e ainda queria calá-la. Quando ele fez menção de se levantar da cama, ela o empurrou de volta. Só sentia pena de o colchão ser feito de espuma e não de cimento.

— Olha para você, Harry Potter! É lindo, magro e perfeito, sem uma gordurinha ao menos. — ela gritava descontrolada, empurrando Harry para o colchão toda a vez que ele tentava levantar. — E olha para mim! Não! Eu disse para olhar, não para falar! Estou absurdamente acima do peso! E então o que me acontece? Aquele cara lindo aparece e...

Os cabelos vermelhos voavam alucinadamente. Se Harry não precisasse se desviar a todo o instante dos braços dela, certamente estaria fascinado com os movimentos ondulantes das labaredas de fogo. Ele ouvia os lamentos de Ginny sem entender ao certo qual era o problema dela. Afinal, desde que havia posto os olhos naquele corpinho maravilhoso a tinha achado a garota mais perfeita do mundo.

— Entendeu agora, Harry? — ela o empurrou outra vez para a cama. — Entendeu de verdade meu drama?

— Claro — mentiu, controlando-se para se mover somente no instante exato. — Só não vejo motivos para você se preocupar com o peso. Ginny, você é linda. — ao terminar, fez menção de se levantar da cama e, como acontecera nas outras vezes, ela o empurrou novamente para trás.

Porém, o que Ginny não esperava era que Harry a puxasse junto consigo para o colchão, rolando pelo ringue macio até ficar por cima dela.

— Solte-me! — queria bater nele, mas tinha os braços imobilizados.

— Por que? — o sorriso de Harry não era nada inocente. — Está tão fofinho aqui. — mexeu-se um pouco sobre ela.

— Eu odeio você! — bradou ela, preocupada com os possíveis efeitos do corpo de Harry sobre o seu corpo tão cheio de fraquezas.

— Então terei que ensiná-la a me amar, Ginny. — beijava o queixo e o pescoço dela, lentamente.

— Oh... Acho que sim, Harry. — murmurava, entregue aos caprichos daquela boca em sua pele. — Meu ódio por você é muito grande.

— Muito grande mesmo? — ele provocava, a boca deslizando para o vale entre os seios.

— Muuuiiitooo... — ela acariciava os cabelos negros e revoltos de seu "odiado" Harry Potter.

— Preciso dar um jeito nisso logo, então. — afastou a boca da pele macia, baixando as alças do vestido, deixando os seios cobertos somente pelo sutiã.

— Harry... — ela o chamou, meio insegura.

— O que foi agora? — parou de despi-la, reconhecendo o tom inseguro de sua voz.

— Você tem chulé?

— Por que? — franziu a testa, pronto para verificar, mas Ginny o manteve junto de si. — Até hoje eu não...

— Você ronca?

— Acho que não, mas geralmente não estou acordado para ouvir. — omitiu a vez em que despertara com o barulho do próprio ronco, mas como isso não havia se repetido mais, que ele achou conviniente não revelar a possibilidade de produzir ruídos noturnos. — Por que você quer saber essas coisas? Tá querendo casar comigo, é?

Ela sorriu, divertida.

— Não posso me casar com você. Eu o odeio, lembra?

— Como eu poderia esquecer uma coisa tão terrível como essa? — beijou-a, mas em seguida voltou a indagar: — Por que mesmo as perguntas?

— Só curiosidade. Achei que você devia ter algum defeito, afinal todo mundo tem algum.

— Tenho muitos. — confessou, recomeçando a beijar o corpo dela. — Mas não acho prudente revelá-los a uma mulher que me odeia. Não quando quero ardentemente conquistá-la.

— É justo. — concordou, enquanto ele retirava o sutiã que ela usava.

— Uau! — disse admirado, afastando as mãos dela que teimavam em esconder as duas maravilhas dos olhos, das mãos e da boca dele.

— São grandes demais. Minha bunda também é enorme. — ela falou, como se pedisse desculpas por isso. Não entendia bem seu comportamento retraído diante dele. Aquela não era a primeira vez que um homem a via nua, e ela esperava que também não fosse a última, porém tinha dificuldade de espantar a timidez. — Ah, Harry... Você me deixa inibida.

— Sério? — Harry preocupou-se, queria tanto que a ruiva linda se sentisse a vontade em sua companhia. Por que, Ginny? Eu já disse que a acho perfeita exatamente como você é. E mesmo se estivesse realmente acima do peso, o que não é verdade, ainda assim eu a acharia deliciosa.

— Mas... — ele pos o indicador sobre os lábios dela.

— Psiu... Agora chega de conversa. Sei de uns exercícios ótimos para queimar calorias.

— Se me ensinar como praticá-los, acho que sou até capaz de deixar de odiar você.

— É pra já.

Harry capturou os lábios dela com um beijo longo e profundo, sem dar oportunidade para que a conversa recomeçasse. As carícias provocavam um forte calor na pele de Ginny, e ela sentia-se incendiar com o toque daquelas mãos. Mas de repente um vento gelado misturou-se a sensação daquele fogo ardente, e ruídos inconvenientes abafaram o som dos murmúrios que até então predominavam no quarto.

— O que você quer aqui? FORA! — era a voz zangada de Harry indo na direção da porta. A ferocidade do tigre que morava nele estava de volta.

Ginny não teve coragem de abrir os olhos, paralizada pelo susto que levou com o flagrante. Não queria conhecer a identidade do ser estúpido por trás da porta, em seu íntimo havia apenas o desejo que a criatura fosse embora dali, urgentemente.

— Calma, maninho! Não quis estragar. — era a versão chapada da voz de Harry que chegava aos ouvidos da ruiva. — Eu disse que ela era gostosa, não disse?

— Cala a boca, seu filho da p#$*. — bradou o Harry verdadeiro.

— Que coisa horrível! — a voz chapada continuava seu discurso. — É pecado ofender a própria mãe.

— Que parte de "cai fora! Você não entendeu? — o Harry real fez menção de ir até o irmão abelhudo, a fim de expulsá-lo do quarto, mas Ginny o obrigou a permanecer onde estava. Não queria que o idiota saísse falando para todos sobre certas partes graúdas de seu corpo.

— Puxa, maninho. Só vim fazer um favor para a ruivinha aí. — anunciou o gêmeo babaca. — Tem uma velha doidona lá dentro querendo falar com ela.

— Comigo? — Ginny falou pela primeira vez, arregalando os olhos, incrédula. Quem seria?

— Só pode ser com você. Ninguém mais conhece a velha. Quer dizer, o M.V. disse que a viu com você hoje, andando de táxi ou coisa assim.

— Não acredito. — foi tudo o que Ginny disse, enquanto o mensageiro das más notícias fechava a porta do quarto.

Sem entender direito aquela repentina aparição, tudo o que Ginny pode explicar a Harry foi sobre como a velha do supermercado havia se grudado nela, entrando em seu mesmo táxi e pedindo ajuda mais tarde para tomar um remédio. No entanto, não compreendia como dona Genoveva tinha chegado ao apartamento dele.

— Ela deve ter lido o papel onde você anotou meu endereço. — concluiu Harry, auxiliando a ruiva a fechar o sutiã e arrumar o vestido.

— Ou roubado... Afinal, ele não estava mais onde eu o tinha deixado. — desvendou o mistério, frustrada, ao sair do quarto ao lado dele. — Será que ela está precisando de alguma coisa? Talvez esteja de novo com aquela dor no peito... — preocupava-se, quando Harry segurou seu braço, dizendo próximo ao seu ouvido:

— Algo me diz que sua amiga está ótima. Veja! — fez com que a ruiva olhasse em certa direção.

Foi quando Ginny a viu. Comandando um precário trenzinho — formado por pernas bambas e bêbadas — a velhinha dançava alegremente, com um copo de tequila na mão trêmula. Ginny só não sabia o que era pior: se os três efusivos seguidores da centopéia sem rumo; ou Hermione e Rony correndo ao lado da serelepe velhinha, como dois guarda-costas, protegendo-a dos móveis e obstáculos da sala.

Ao ver a cena, a ruiva quis fugir. Por que em sua vida as coisas não podiam ser normais?

— E agora? — o pensamento escapou por sua boca.

— Não se preocupe. Ela está em boas mãos. — Harry disse, apontando para os braços erguidos de Rony e Hermione, evitando uma pancada da cabeça da velha senhora no aquário suspenso. — Nessas alturas, acho que dona Genoveva já nem lembra mais de você.

— Pode ser. — disse, desolada.

— Que tal a gente retomar o que estava fazendo antes? — ele propôs, beijando o topo da cabeça ruiva. — Prometo que dessa vez tranco a porta.

— Não. — ela estava decidida a não retornar aquele quarto, pelo menos naquela noite. Ao ver o olhar desapontado dele, Ginny sorriu, dizendo: — Que tal a gente ir para outro lugar, onde ninguém possa interromper?

— Acho perfeito. — deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dela. — Só vou pegar as chaves do carro. Já volto.

Cruzando os dedos, Ginny torceu para que desse tudo certo. Talvez Harry Potter tivesse o poder de transformar as coisas anormais — comuns na vida da ruiva — em coisas simples e fáceis de se resolver; milagres podiam acontecer.

N/A:

Oi! Aí está o capítulo. Espero que gostem e que comentem. Quero ver se alguém adivinha o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. E aí, quem se arrisca?

Beijos,

Mica.


	6. CANUDINHO

CANUDINHO

Se eu tivesse um canudinho, eu chupava você

Pra dentro do meu mundinho, pra comigo viver, pra comigo viver

Se eu tivesse um canudinho, eu me enchia de você

E acabava com o vazio, o vazio de viver

Se eu pudesse te liquefazer, eu te bebia até ficar de porre

Você me embebeda, você me enlouquece

Ai meu Deus, como você pode?

(...)

(Renata Arruda - Canudinho)

Bom mesmo era descobrir que, apesar de as situações mais absurdas do mundo insistirem em acontecer, ainda assim se podia contar com as soluções encontradas por um ágil e competente cérebro; o que era o caso de Ginny e Harry, respectivamente. Como por encanto, ele surgia em sua louca vida, para resgatá-la das várias confusões, que teimosamente a rodeavam. Para a ruiva, Harry se mostrava perfeito nesse sentido.

Após receber o irresistível convite para sair da festa, mil e uma idéias tentadoras entreteram a desajuizada mente de Ginny. No entanto, nenhuma das criativas imagens tão bem idealizadas foi capaz de superar o surpreendente destino para onde Harry a tinha levado.

Por isso, quando seu belo guia estacionou o carro em frente a uma igreja, a ruiva não disse uma palavra sequer. Para ela, não parecia nenhum pouco lógico irem justamente a uma igreja, considerando que aquela era a primeira vez que se encontravam. Afinal, o que Harry Potter pretendia fazer com ela naquele santo lugar?

A) rezar, agradecendo por encontrá-la;

B) pagar a promessa, por ter recebido a graça de conhecê-la;

C) confessar os pecados, pedindo para ser capaz de merecê-la;

D) tomar um porre com o vinho da missa, comemorando o fato de estar com ela;

E) nenhuma das alternativas acima está correta.

Sem dúvida, a última alternativa parecia a resposta mais provável, mas ainda assim não chegava a explicar o motivo pelo qual ele a tinha levado ali.

— Harry...? — ela o chamou num tom de voz esquisito, no instante em que ele desligava o carro.

— Shhhiii... — sussurrou ele, com ar misterioso, quando saiam do carro em direção ao pátio da igrejinha. — é melhor que ninguém nos veja entrar aqui a essa hora — olhava para todos os lados, assegurando-se de que ninguém os espionava..

— Por que? — ela perguntou, baixinho, como se fossem cúmplices em algum crime.

— Bem, não quero que "ele" se prejudique por minha causa. — respondeu, enigmático, apertando levemente a mão dela entre a sua.

Ginny não entendeu quem era o tal "ele", e quando estava prestes a indagar sobre a identidade do tal sujeito, Harry já batia a porta de uma casinha nos fundos da igreja.

— Já vai! Já vai! — Uma voz grave retumbou de dentro da casa.

Ginny não conseguia imaginar de que tipo de criatura seria aquela voz, com sotaque de bebida barata. Considerando a breve experiência que tinha com Harry — no que se referia a amigos — a ruiva sentiu-se satisfeita por seu medo manifestar-se apenas nos batimentos frenéticos do coração.

— Que porcaria de porta! — o xingamento foi ouvido logo após o ranger das velhas dobradiças. — Merda! — seguiu-se ao barulho de uma batida forte na madeira.

Tudo que Ginny fez foi fechar os olhos antes de o estranho homem aparecer Diante dela.

— Harry! Meu afilhado predileto! — alegrou-se o dono da voz ao ver Harry.

— Predileto e único, não é Sirius? — largou momentaneamente a mão de Ginny, abraçando afetuosamente o homem.

Só então a ruiva abriu os olhos, vendo um homem alto e de cabelos escuros, que curiosamente usava batina.

— Hum... E quem é essa lindinha que acompanha meu afilhado querido? — o homem indicou Ginny, assim que o cumprimento entre padrinho e afilhado foi encerrado.

Harry demorou um pouco a responder, sem saber direito como se referir a ela.

— Bem, Sirius... Você sabe...

— É claro que eu sei, garoto! — esmagou a pobre ruiva num abraço capaz de quebrar as costelas.

— Sabe? Como? — foi a vez de Harry se espantar.

— E você acha que meu amigo James não ia me contar sobre a noiva do meu afilhado? — Sirius mostrou os vários dentes num sorriso satisfeito.

— Noiva? — Ginny perguntou, assustada, como se não tivesse compreendido bem a revelação do padrinho de Harry.

— Acho melhor vocês dois entrarem. — saiu da frente da porta amaldiçoada, dando passagem aos convidados.

Assim que o novo casal acomodou-se na sala, o padre apanhou um garrafão de vinho, servindo dois copos.

— Vamos comemorar. Como é seu nome, afilhadinha? — indagou cheio de simpatia, entregando o copo a ela, que fingiu experimentar o vinho.

— Ginny... Ginevra. — disse, meio engasgada, ainda muito confusa com os últimos acontecimentos.

— Ginny-Ginevra... — repetiu o padrinho de Harry, bebendo um grande gole do próprio vinho. — e quais são suas intenções com meu afilhado? Se vocês quiserem, podemos marcar a data do casamento agora mesmo!

— Sirius, escute. — interrompeu-lhe Harry, colocando o copo em cima da mesa. — Não vim até aqui com Ginny, a essa hora, para marcar a data do nosso casamento.

— Não? — Sirius ficou tão desapontado, que fez Ginny sentir uma pontinha de pena. Como é que ele planejjava um casamento, se os supostos noivos nem bem se conheciam?

— Não vim para marcar nenhuma data. — disse Harry, segurando a mão da ruiva sentada ao seu lado. — Vim aqui com Ginny para pedir que você realize nossa união ainda hoje.

— O que? — Ginny perguntou incrédula, mas sua voz baixa foi abafada pelos gritos de Sirius, parabenizando os noivos.

— Ótimo! Vamos até a igreja. — o padre ordenou, fazendo o moreno e a ruiva levantarem-se de seus lugares. — Preciso preparar a cerimônia! — avisou, antes de sair pela porta, dirigindo-se para a igreja.

— Espera aí! — berrou Ginny em desespero, quando Harry a puxava para fora da casa. — Você é maluco? Não podemos nos casar desse jeito!

Que insanidade era aquela? Como ia se casar assim, repentinamente, sem nem ao menos conhecer direito seu noivo? E os preparativos: convidados, padrinhos, damas-de-honra, decoração da igreja, fotógrafo e etc? Além disso, Ginny nem precisava se olhar num espelho para saber que sua aparência não parecia com a aparência de uma noiva. Escabelada, com um enorme curativo na cabeça e tendo o vestido amassado pelas mãos de seu ansioso-suposto-futuro-marido, ela sabia q nem mesmo uma superprodução ajudaria muito. As coisas estavam indo rápidas demais para seu gosto.

— Por que não? — Harry indagou, sério. — Pensei que você fosse gostar da surpresa!

Por um instante, a ruiva não soube o que dizer. Não sabia ao certo se tinha ou não gostado daquela coisa que ele chamava de surpresa, é verdade, mas tudo parecia tão insano até mesmo para ela. Desse modo, falou a primeira bobagem que lhe veio a cabeça.

— Não tenho um vestido de noiva, e meu sonho sempre foi me casar vestida de noiva.

— É esse o problema? — ele riu, como se a solução para o dilema feminino pudesse ser facilmente encontrada.

— É. Eu acho... — Ginny pensou que seria incrível se pudesse se vestir de noiva, mesmo que num casamento de mentirinha, mas duvidava que Harry fizesse o traje aparecer do nada.

Harry deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dela, indo para a igreja a procura do padrinho. Minutos depois, o padre apareceu, carregando uma, grande e volumosa, sacola.

— Pronto! Aí está seu vestido, Ginny-Ginevra. — ele entregou-lhe a sacola. — Espero que goste.

— Como você conseguiu este vestido tão rápido, Sirius? — ela mostrou-lhe a sacola, achando-a bem pesada.

— Ele pertenceu a uma moça da minha paróquia. Infelizmente, ela não chegou a usá-lo... — respondeu o padre, tristonho.

—O que houve com ela? — a ruiva indagou.

— Morreu, tadinha. — disse o padre, balançando a cabeça, como se tentasse afastar a lembrança de sua memória. — A família pediu para que eu guardasse o vestido caso alguém...

Ginny arregalou os olhos, assustada. Vendo o espanto no rosto da noiva do afilhado, ele tratou de acrescentar.

— Não se preocupe, Ginny-Ginevra! Este belo vestido lhe trará muita sorte e alegrias! Foi a própria ex-dona do vestido quem me disse isso. Sou médium. — piscou o olho em confidência. — Ah! Eu já ia esquecendo! Vou deixar a porta da frente da igreja aberta, é só empurrar. — sorriu, retornando feliz para a igrejinha e ignorando os chamados da ruiva por seu nome.

Apreensiva, Ginny espiou para dentro da sacola. Duvidou se teria mesmo coragem de usar aquele vestido. De qualquer maneira, quem poderia garantir a veracidade daquela história? Provavelmente havia sido o vinho que Sirius tomara, o responsável pela invenção da história da noiva fantasma.

Respirando fundo e enchendo-se de coragem, ela abriu completamente a sacola e retirou com cuidado a belíssima roupa branca. Por sorte o tecido não tinha amarelado com o tempo. No fundo da sacola, ela encontrou uma caixa com um par de sapatos que combinavam lindamente com o traje.

Cerca de dezoito minutos e vinte e três segundos mais tarde, Harry Potter viu sua futura mulher entrar na igreja, ao som do violino tocado por Sirius. O padrinho não era um instrumentista muito talentoso, mas isso não tinha relevância alguma, pois para Harry tudo o que importava naquele momento, era que Ginny era a mulher mais linda do mundo e a única com quem queria se casar. Ao vê-la deslizar pelo tapete com o longo vestido branco e um buquê de flores colhidas no jardim da igreja, ele soube que seria muito feliz ao seu lado.

Ela já se aproximava do altar, quando o seu noivo segurou-lhe pela mão, beijando-a com suavidade. Ginny não entendia que emoção era aquela que fazia com que nascessem lágrimas em seus olhos. Torcia para que as lágrimas não borrassem a maquiagem que havia refeito no banheirinho da casa do padre.

O padre violinista encerrou seu número musical, quando os noivos pararam diante do altar, que estava decorado de maneira improvisada. Após tirar algumas fotos com o celular de Harry, falou:

— Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de Harry James Potter e Ginny-Ginevra...

— Ginevra Weasley. — a ruiva corrigiu num tom educado.

— Claro... Claro, celebraremos com muita alegria o casamento de meu querido afilhado e da futura sra. Ginevra Potter. — empolgou-se o padre. — Então, vamos ao que interessa, meu povo e minha pova... Harry, você aceita se casar com Ginevra, amando-a e respeitando-a, por todos os dias de sua vida?

— Sim, aceito. — ele respondeu, tranquilamente.

— E você, ruiva? Deseja casar-se com Harry, amando-o e respeitando-o, além de cuidar dos afazeres domésticos que cabem a uma mulher, por todos os dias de sua vida?

Ginny abriu a boca para dizer "Não!" a todo aquele absurdo, mas Sirius tratou de esclarecer.

— Foi apenas uma brincadeira. — ele sorriu, sem ligar para a careta que o afilhado lhe fazia. — Você só precisa mesmo é aceitar ou não e amar e respeitar seu marido. E aí, o que nos diz?

— É, aceito. — disse por fim.

— Bem, na falta das alianças e dos padrinhos, e já que não existe ninguém aqui contrário a essa união, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Por favor, podem se beijar valendo, não tenham vergonha desse velho padre. — voltou a tirar novas fotos dos recém casados.

Harry obedeceu prontamente a ordem do padrinho, puxando Ginny para junto de si e beijou-a pela primeira vez como seu marido. Com dificuldade para raciocinar, tendo aquela boca maravilhosa acariciando a sua, a ruiva só conseguiu corresponder e nada mais — estava completamente entregue.

Sirius voltou a tocar seu violino, acordando os dois beijoqueiros daquele sonho compartilhado.

— Meus queridos afilhados... — cantava o padre com sua voz potente ao som do violino. — A noite é um feto, por tanto é melhor que aproveitem, afinal ela é a noite de núpcias de vocês.

Mais tarde, Harry abriu a porta da suíte do hotel, carregando Ginny no colo.

Alguns passos depois, Harry a pos no chão, puxando-a para junto de si, sem notar a súbita mudança na expressão de seu rosto.

— Enfim sós! — ele disse, desabotoando um por um dos botões do vestido branco.

— Enfim sós... — a noiva repetiu, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

N/A: Aí está mais um cap! Um capítulo, aliás, estranhamente romântico — ao menos por algumas linhas.

Agradecimento especial a

YukiYuri: muito obrigada por acompanhar a história! É bom saber que alguém está lendo a fic. Bjão!

Até a próxima,

Mica Caulfield.


	7. UMA NOITE NADA NORMAL

CAPÍTULO 7

UMA NOITE NADA NORMAL

Quando a meia-noite me encontrar

Junto a você

Algo diferente vou sentir

Vou precisar me esconder

Na sombra da lua cheia

Este medo de ser

Um vampiro, um lobisomem, um saci-pererê

Um vampiro, um lobisomem, um saci-pererê

Dona senhora, meia-noite eu canto

Essa canção anormal

Dona senhora, nesta lua cheia

Meu corpo treme, o que será de mim?

(...)

(Nenhum de Nós – Canção da meia-noite)

De tão feliz que estava, Harry não percebeu o estranho sorriso que esticava os lábios de sua mulher. Para ele, o plano do casamento surpresa tinha saído muito melhor do que o esperado e tudo o que podia e queria fazer naquele momento era comemorar o sucesso de sua união com Ginny — a garota do supermercado que arrebatara seu coração.

E para sua sorte — ao menos era isto que Harry pensava — sua mulher correspondia a todos aqueles gestos que precedem o ritual de consumação do casamento: beijos, carícias ou simples toques — eram até ali trocados com uma "normalidade fora do comum", o que de certa maneira poderia parecer contraditório, mas não o era, não quando a noiva se tratava daquela ruiva destrambelhada.

A dança que embalava os corpos dos recém-casados assumiu novo ritmo, que seria considerado "caliente", caso não fosse a fantasmagórica temperatura das mãos da noiva — repentinamente espalmadas no peito de Harry. Num impulso, ele deu um passo para trás, alarmado.

— Você está bem? — olhou atentamente para o rosto sardento e sorridente da jovem.

Ela não respondeu. Limitou-se apenas a encará-lo com os olhos vidrados e mantendo aquele mesmo sorriso nos lábios arroxeados.

— Ginny? — ele quis chamar sua atenção, observando a mudança do sorriso para uma careta nada animadora

— Pare de me chamar de Ginny! — ordenou ela, furiosa. — Não quero que me chame por esse nome ridículo!

— Mesmo? — provocou, esperançoso de esquentar novamente o clima entre eles — pensei que o nome proibido fosse Ginevra.

— Basta! — a ruiva saltou na direção de Harry, dando-lhe um violento e muito sonoro tapa na bochecha. Num reflexo ele levou a mão até o lugar agredido.

Por um momento, ele nada fez, atordoado com a reação inesperada dela. Parado diante da ruiva que andava agitada de um lado para o outro do quarto, tentou esclarecer:

— Não conheço suas preferências... Acho melhor a gente conversar sobre isto. — fez uma pausa, encarando os olhos castanhos dela que por algum motivo pareciam não enxergá-lo. — É que, na cama, não curto nenhum pouco esse lance de bater e muito menos apanhar.

Como a ruiva continuava em silêncio, Harry se viu obrigado a pelo menos encontrar um meio termo entre as preferências dos dois.

— Bem, Ginny, a gente...

— Eu já avisei pra não me chamar assim! — ela berrou, aproximando-se novamente do moreno, pronta a acertar um tapa mais forte que o anterior.

Desta vez, porém, Harry estava preparado e foi mais rápido, apanhando o braço gélido dela no ar, imobilizando-o.

— O qe há de errado com você? A Gente tava se entendendo tão bem. — perguntou num tom de voz firme, mas impaciente. Esperava que ao menos a noite de núpcias dos dois pudesse ser normal, pelo menos um pouquinho. — Acho que foi aquele vinho ordinário do Sirius. Você deve ter bebido demais, Ginn...

Um grunhido assustador saiu dos lábios dela, obrigando que Harry a segurasse mais firmemente.

— Ginny! Ginevra! Que desagradável! — ela esbravejou. — Por que não me chama por meu nome?

— O que? — ele arregalou os olhos, confuso. — Hoje, mais cedo, você me disse que seu nome era...

— Que droga! Meu nome é Murta!

— Murta? Que brincadeira idiota é esta?

— Não estou brincando. Murta é meu nome! M-U-R-T-A! Quem mais seria? Sua "ruivinha bobalhona"? Pensou que eu não cobraria aluguel pelo vestido?

Foi só então que ele entendeu, a "noiva fantasma", dona do vestido, havia incorporado em Ginny e por pouco ele não tinha ido para a cama com a defunta. Suando frio, Harry agradeceu o fato de aquela bizarrice não ter acontecido. Não queria nem imaginar como lidaria com a situação, se... Merda! Precisava deixar de se atormentar com a ideia e dar um jeito de resgatar sua verdadeira — e viva — mulher, seja lá de onde ela estivesse.

Para começar, fingiu não se ter abalado com a revelação que a morta havia feito.

— Escute... — disse num tom mais próximo do controlado que era capaz de usar numa situação como a que se encontrava — Por que não se deita um pouquinho, enquanto pego uma bebida pra gente e... — sugeria, sem saber direito se era prudente oferecer bebida alcoólica para uma fantasma.

— Não. — ela respondeu, de pronto. — Já fiquei muito tempo deitada no meu nada confortável e arejado caixão. Aliás, aconselho você, a quando chegar sua derradeira hora, escolher a cremação, muito mais prática e higiênica, apesar de ficar um tanto tostado no final...

— Ok, vou pensar. — murmurou o coitado do noivo, refletindo no ridículo da conversa que mantinha com a nada camarada Gasparzinha. — Agora, por favor, Murta, vá para a luz, e devolva este corpinho para Ginny. — pediu, esforçando-se em ser a gentileza em pessoa.

— Corpinho? — a visitante do além deu uma gargalhada cheia de deboche. — Você pode chamar esta coisa de várias maneiras... — indicou as formas arredondadas do corpo de Ginny — Mas "corpinho", já é forçar a barra. Acho que esta garota deve pesar quase uma tonelada! Isto é que eu chamo de gostar de carne, meu caro marido. É uma pena, pois achei que você pudesse se agradar com os ossos que ainda restam no meu esqueleto. — riu outra vez.

— Seja como for, eu acho Ginny perfeita. — disse entredentes, irritado por estar ali sem Ginny e perdendo tempo com a "noiva fantasma". De repente, ele se deu conta da maneira como a defunta o tinha chamado: "caro marido". Ele balançou a cabeça, preocupado. Havia dito o "sim", mas para quem?

Sem disposição para alongar o péssimo momento, soltou os punhos da ddefunta, afastando-se de sua horripilante presença. Procurou pelo celular nos bolsos da calça e ligou para Hermione assim que encontrou o apparelho.

— Pra quem você está telefonando, marido? — ela inquiriu com uma careta que em nada lembrava as feições agradáveis de Ginny. — Se é para o padre Black, dexista, pois ele mais uma vez terminou com o estoque do vinho da igreja.

Harry não retrucou, embora soubesse que o padrinho era quem melhor entendia do assunto, enquanto Hermione, cética, sabia mesmo era como medicar e curar os vivos. Mas fazer o que? No que se referia a Sirius, a invasora do corpo de Ginny estava com a razão, pois o padrinho não resistia ao vinho ordinário que comprava para suas missas e bebia tudo até quase entrar em coma alcoólico.

Desse modo, só restava mesmo Hermione. A amiga era inteligente o bastante para encontrar uma saída, ainda que temporária.

— Harry! Onde é que você se meteu? — a amiga resmungou, preocupadíssima com o desaparecimento do amigo e da ruiva em que tinha feito o curativo na testa.

Sem prestar direito a atenção aos movimentos da "noiva do alem", ele deu o endereço do hotel e número do quarto onde estavam, orientando Hermione que fosse para lá o quanto antes.

— Mas o que aconteceu, Harry? — quis saber. É Ginny? Ela está aí com você?

— Bem, mais ou menos... — usou um tom baixo de voz, cuidadoso para que a ameaça vestida de branco não o escutasse. Distraído de vez do que fazia a outra ocupante do quarto, continuou: Na verdade, só estou aqui com o corpo dela...

— O que? — Hermione não entendeu direito o que dizia seu amigo, tampouco ele entendeu os gritos dela: — Espera, Rony! Estou falando com o Harry!

— Mione, o problema é que estou aqui neste hotel com uma morta e...

— Harry! Você a matou? — ele mal tinha começado a esclarecer a questão, quando foi novamente interrompido pelos gritos da amiga: — Não, Rony! coloque-a na cama do Harry! Não! Já disse que no sofá não! Na cama dele! Ah, ainda não sei bem, mas parece que ele matou a ruiva. Sim, a mesma que você tentou matar no banheiro! Agora leve esta pobre coitada para o quarto. Ela precisa repousar.

Mas quem era a "pobre coitada", Harry não conseguiu perguntar, pois uma Mão que parecia ter saído do congelador atirou o celular para longe.

Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo! Não havia outra explicação possível. Pelo menos Harry não sabia o que pensar sobre. Principalmente quando viu a consequência de sua momentânea distração.

Quase encostando em seu nariz, estavam as pontas afiadas de uma tesourinha pequena, mas longe de ser inofensiva.

— De onde você tirou essa coisa? — perguntou, incapaz de desviar os olhos das pontas afiadas.

— Da bolsa da Sra. Tonelada. Ela até que tem um estojinho de manicure bem bonito. — respondeu, despreocupada. — Mas eu achei melhor usar esta tesourinha para outra finalidade, bastante útil.

Harry teve certeza de qe a "outra finalidade" em questão não era nada bom. Mas a resposta veio antes que ele indagasse qualquer coisa a respeito.

Bastou tirar os olhos das pontas da tesoura, para ver em Ginny o resultado da utilidade fatal da arma.

— E aí? O que achou? — a defunta esticou os lábios da ruiva num sorriso feliz, mas que na opinião dele era pouco agradável.

— O que eu achei? — ele respirou fundo, saindo de perto daquela morta maluca, indo até o local onde estavam espalhadas as mechas do cabelo de Ginny que haviam sido cortadas.

— Se você já não estivesse morta, eu mesmo daria conta de mand-á-la pro inferno! — ele estava furioso. — Ginny vai me matar quando descobrir e...

— Acalme-se, gentil marido, aconselhou balançando os cabelos vermelhos, com o lado direito agora na altura dos ombros enquanto o esquerdo permanecia do mesmo tamanho. — Você está um tanto confuso. Precisa escolher quem é que vai matar quem. De qualquer maneira, prefiro que a sra. Tonelada seja a assassina desta história, afinal, assim, poderei casar-me com você até que a próxima encarnação nos separe.

Já sem aturar mais aquela situação, Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de retrucar os sonhos casamenteiros da falecida, deixando-a tagarelar pelo quarto os mais absurdos detalhes da cerimônia imaginada por ela.

Deixou que falasse sozinha, interfonando para a recepção e autorizando a entrada dos amigos. Depois, fez o que podia fazer, esperar pela chegada de seus salvadores.

Tudo havia transcorrido perfeitamente, ou ao menos quase isto, se não fosse pelo desmaio de Ginny no banheiro, o que no final até tinha ajudado no desenrolar da cerimônia de casamento. Mas havia acabado aí, se antes ou depois do beijo após o "Sim", era o que mais preocupava o pobre noivo.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, a chegada de Rony e Hermione ao hotel impediu que os pensamentos de Harry, sobre o quão agradável seria atirar-se pela janela do quarto, ultrapassassem o plano das ideias.

— Afinal, o que aconteceu, Harry? Não entendi nada do que você falou no celular... — Hermione tentava compreender o ocorrido, mas a figura de Ginny vestida de noiva e com os cabelos cortados apenas de um lado, arrancou qualquer palavra que pudesse pronunciar a seguir.

— Mas ela não estava morta? — foi Rony quem perguntou, apontando para a ruiva que desmaiara no banheiro.

— E qual é o seu problema, criatura? — a noiva o confrontou — Tem algum preconceito contra os desencarnados? Cuidado, pois um dia você também vai ser um de nós. — encostou uma das mãos no braço dele, fazendo-o se afastar num pulo.

Aproveitando que a fantasma se entretinha com a discussão, Harry foi direto ao que queria.

— Você pode dar um jeito nisto, Mione?

— Jeito? Eu não sei fazer crescer cabelos e...

— Você não tem nada aí que seja capaz de derrubá-la até que Sirius possa encaminhá-la para a luz? Um boanoite cinderela, por exemplo?

— Eu não posso receitar uma coisa dessas pra ela, Harry. Ginny está num estado alterado de consciência. Não sei o que vocês andaram fumando, mas ela parece diferente.

— Mione, não é Ginny quem está ali — ele indicou a feroz ruiva que discutia com Rony. — acredite ou não, é um espírito, uma fantasma da igreja do Sirius que se adonou do corpo dela e que não quer ir embora.

— Que bobagem. Não acredito nessas coisas.

— Cala a boca! — o grito de Rony interrompeu os dois.

— O que é? Tem medo de que ela — apontou para Hermione — descubra seus segredinhos? Ela sabe sobre seu pânico de aranhas? Ui! Bebezinho.

— Você tem medo de aranhas, Rony? — Hermione intrigou-se.

— É claro que não — disse o ruivo.

— É claro que tem! Já o observei algumas vezes... — desmentiu a falecida, vangloriando-se dos seus poderes de morta. — E ele também tem chulé.

— Como ela sabe disso? — confundiu-se a jovem, num misto de espanto e indignação.

— Como você acha que ela sabe disso? — o moreno provocou a amiga para que ela chegasse a conclusão dos fatos o quanto antes.

Harry estava prestes a sugerir que a amiga tocasse na pele gélida da defunta, mas alguém bateu a porta. Eram batidinhas fracas, porém persistentes.

— O que a senhora faz aqui? — ele perguntou num tom não muito educado ao reconhecer a recém chegada.

— Estes dois fofinhos me deixaram esperando no sofá do corredor, mas me cansei de tanto tédio. — explicou-se a velhinha psicopata do supermercado. — Posso entrar, meu filhinho? Este quarto me parece bem mais animado. — sorriu para Harry mostrando seus dentinhos pequenos.

Vendo as feições contrariadas do amigo, Hermione tratou de explicar a indesejável visita.

— Rony e eu não sabíamos o que fazer com ela. Não dava para deixá-la sozinha no seu apartamento. — cochichou perto do ouvido dele.

Nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar, pensava o moreno ao dar passagem para a nova intrusa. Se já era difícil livrar-se de uma, imaginava como seria mandar as duas de volta aos seus respectivos endereços.

— Oh, minha queridinha! — lamentou-se a velhinha ao juntar do chão uma das mechas que um dia havia feito parte do cabelo de Ginny. — Não dá pra colar com durex?

De repente, a "noiva fantasma", que até o momento concentrava toda a energia em ofender Rony, ficou imóvel ao se deparar com a senhorinha. Com os olhos umidecidos por uma inesperada emoção, ela abriu os braços frios, dizendo:

— Vovó! É você mesma?

n/A: Boa leitura!

LUZ!

Mica.


	8. LUNÁTICO

CAPÍTULO 8

LUNÁTICO

Se em alguma hora

O Sol bater e lhe dizer

Tu é um canalha

E se eu achar que eu sou

Lunático que se dane

Sou eu que tô pagando

Lunático sou eu que tô pirando

Não dê bola se eu te trancar

Nun quarto uma semana

Não dê bola se eu te passar

Bolachas por debaixo da porta

Sou eu que tô passando

Bolachas debaixo

Eu tô amando.

(Cachorro Grande, Lunático)

Se o reencontro entre vovó psicopata e sua netinha do além não fosse bizarro, os três amigos certamente teriam se comovido com os abraços, beijos e chororô das duas. No entanto, o trio de espectadores não demonstrava especial afeição pela cena que presenciava. Pelo contrário, um deles em particular, de nome Harry Potter, a principal vítima de todo o embaraço — por assim dizer — não via a hora de a insana defunta dar o ar de sua desgraça em outro lugar, de preferência bem longe dali.

— Minha netinha amada! Procurei tanto por você! — falou a velhinha com ternura. — Como você desapareceu?

— A sra. Não lembra, vovó? — perguntou Murta. — Morri atropelada por aquele caminhão, bem no dia do meu casamento! Céus, como sofri!

— Oh, eu tinha me esquecido completamente! — a velha ex-psicopata pôs a mãozinha enrugada sobre a boca, espantada com aquela falha em suas lembranças. — Pensei que a tivesse perdido no supermercado! Como pude me confundir dessa maneira?

Murta contou sobre o dia anterior a sua morte, em que avó e neta passaram no supermercado para fazer as compras da semana. O trauma envolvendo caminhão e neta, provavelmente, fizera a avó apagar o dia seguinte da memória, que já não era grande coisa.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se afastaram das duas, tentando dar o mínimo de privacidade naquele momento único.

— Eu não estou entendendo nada disso, Harry. — queixou-se Hermione. O que era surpreendente vindo dela, que sempre entendia tudo, antes de qualquer outra pessoa. — Você telefona, dizendo que matou Ginny, e quando chegamos aqui, ela está em pleno surto psicótico. Será que você pode explicar?

Rony também encarou o amigo. Estava realmente irritado com as revelações da ruiva sobre sua aracnofobia, que por durante anos conseguira ocultar de Hermione. Era uma vingança desleal. Não era culpa sua de a noiva maluca do amigo entrar no banheiro logo depois de ele ter usado a privada.

— A culpa é do Sirius. — Harry explicou finalmente, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. — Eu só queria me casar com Ginny. E o safado acabou me mandando a defunta como brinde.

— Casar? — os amigos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, interrompendo a história. — E nem nos convidou?!

Ele estava prestes a se justificar, quando a velhinha desmemoriada e sua neta fantasma se aproximaram do trio. Olhando para Harry, a mais velha comunicou:

— Meu jovem, minha netinha tem algo muito importante a lhe dizer. Não é mesmo, querida?

Murta choramingou em resposta. Harry a encarou, sério. Não tinha menor vontade de facilitar as coisas para ela, não depois de toda confusão que havia provocado.

— Vamos lá, menina. — a vó exigiu. — Não foi nada bonito o que você fez ao rapazinho. Muito menos o que aprontou para minha amiguinha Ginny. Ande logo com isto.

— D-desculpa. — cuspiu enfim a fantasma, num tom de voz que era puro lamento. — Morri pouco antes de me casar... O dia mais especial de toda minha curta vida. Eu só quis usar meu belo vestido por alguns minutos, nada mais.

— Usar o vestido e tirar uma casquinha do meu amigão aqui. — zombou Rony, dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry, satisfeito por revidar os desaforos da fofoqueira dos infernos.

Harry resmungou, pouco a vontade com os comentários desnecessários daquele cretino que até ali considerara seu melhor amigo. Estava cheio de tanta conversa fiada. Queria Ginny de volta. Precisava tirar sua noiva viva da situação absurda em que se encontravam.

— Pois eu acho que você foi longe demais, pra quem só queria usar este vestido de noiva. — indicou o lado mais curto dos cabelos de Ginny, embora essa peripécia da morta fosse só mais um detalhe dentre tantas coisas que ela aprontara. Muitas delas, aliás, o moreno preferia que não viessem a tona.

— Muito bem... — foi a vez da velhinha, na sua versão mediadora entre dois mundos, acalmar os ânimos. — Ginny é uma garota muito boazinha, merece retornar ao marido. Agora é hora de partir, minha querida. Você precisa fazer a grande viagem.

Murta chorou alto.

— Não quero ir!

— Mas vai! — foi a vez de Harry exigir.

— Vou visitá-la sempre que puder, Murta — falou a avó, deixando os dois rapazes curiosos sobre como faria isso, mas ela não demorou a esclarecer. — O piedoso padre Sirius pode intermediar nossas conversas. Você mesma me contou sobre a ajuda que recebeu dele durante todo esse tempo.

— Sirius só pode me ver e ouvir. Ele não incorpora! Preciso do corpo da Srta. Tonelada para abraçá-la, vovó!

— E também pra dar uns amassos em Harry. — zombou Rony, deixando o moreno seriamente em dúvida sobre se eram mesmo amigos.

— Pra mim chega! — enfureceu-se o noivo, que andou na direção da fantasma rebelde. — É melhor você partir de uma vez pra sua grande viagem e deixar Ginny em paz!

Murta voltou a chorar, assustada demais com a fúria de Harry, anteriormente tão compreensivo e muito, muito caliente, claro.

— Que maluquice é essa? — questionou Hermione aos berros. Achava todos ali uns loucos. Se continuassem nesse nível de devaneio não haveria camisa de força suficiente para contê-los. — "Partir"? "Fazer a grande viagem"? Harry... — continuou ela, assustada com a falta de coerência naqueles a sua volta — Sua sei lá o que está surtando e você acha que é uma alma de outro mundo? Convenhamos...

— Mas essa é a pura verdade. Ela não pertence mais a matéria, mocinha — explicou a avó. — Ela está se negando a seguir sua jornada, mas é preciso aceitar. Ela já não pertence mais a este mundo — e voltando-se para a chorona, disse com firmeza: —Vá para a luz, Murta! Vá para a luz.

Ainda chorando muito, mas reconhecendo que não tinha mais como permanecer ali, Murta obedeceu as ordens dadas pela avó e foi para a luz, enquanto o corpo de Ginny caia inconsciente. Foi por pouco que não desabou no chão, pois Harry a amparou depressa.

— Ron, Mione... Vocês levam a senhorinha pra casa dela. Vou levar Ginny comigo. Ela precisa de cuidados.

— Ma-Mas a velha... Ela é avó da sua mulher! — o ruivo apavorou-se com a possibilidade de levar a tal senhorinha seja lá para onde fosse.

— Ela é avó da fantasma do Sirius, não de Ginny. — corrigiu o moreno, esbaforido por carregar sua mulher no colo.

— Meninos... —Hermione chamou a atenção dos dois para a presença da "senhorinha" tão citada por eles.

— Não se preocupem, meus amores. — a velhinha disse, meigamente. — Esse jovenzinho simpático de cabelos vermelhos pode me ajudar. — enfiou o braço por entre o braço de Rony. — Podem ir tranqüilos cuidar da minha querida amiga. Ficarei muito bem na companhia desse amável jovem. — acenou aos outros dois, puxando o "amável jovem" consigo.

Horas mais tarde, a ruiva — já em total domínio de seu corpo — despertou daquele que foi o mais atordoante sono de sua vida. Algumas imagens se misturavam em sua mente, porém, nenhuma delas fazia o menor sentido. Ela atropelando um carinha no supermercado; uma festa estranha; dois carinhas iguais; um fedor de matar; uma cama macia; umas sensações deliciosas e... Não conseguia recordar direito. A cena seguinte era a mais absurda de todas. Ela, vestida de noiva, casando-se com um dos carinhas iguais. Entretanto, após essa sucessão de cenas insanas, a mente se tornava um total vazio.

— Eu já disse... — a voz feminina falou com seriedade. — Ela vai ficar bem. Ao menos, fisicamente bem. Quanto aos problemas mentais, não posso garantir.

— Já faz muito tempo que ela tá desacordada. — uma outra voz, muito presente nas cenas desconexas, dizia em tom preopupado.

— Vou preparar um café pra gente. — a voz feminina voltou a falar. — Daqui a pouco sua "Bela Adormecida" acorda e pode ter fome. — não demorou para que a bela, já não mais adormecida, ouvisse o barulho da porta sendo fechada.

Ginny pensou se conversavam sobre ela. Mas o que havia acontecido? Onde estava? Hum... Deitada. E a cama era macia, parecida com a... Não, não parecia. Era a cama das cenas desordenadas que saltavam em seu cérebro. Cansada daquela brincadeira de adivinhação, decidiu que era o momento de enfrentar o desconhecido mundo que a rodeava.

Abriu finalmente os olhos, deparando-se com um par de olhos verdes. Uma sensação boa, aconchegante e muito confortável, de reconhecimento a embalou para longe de qualquer temor: dejavu... Um anjo... Tinha diante de si um anjo? Sim... Não... Para que isso acontecesse teria que... Bem, ter morrido. O pensamento lhe trouxe calafrios por todo o corpo.

— E-eu eu m-morri? — perguntou, assustada, lembrando-se do dono dos olhos verdes, que era ninguém menos que seu marido Harry Potter. Nossa, então tudo era mesmo verdade? Suas idas ao supermercado não tinham sido em vão. Santo Antônio era mesmo um grande amigo. Sua Mão foi em direção a sua correntinha, afinal, precisava agradecer o empenho do Santo na difícil missão, mas uma outra mão a segurou.

— Ei, ei, garota! Você não morreu, não. Tá bem viva! — Harry sorriu para ela, feliz em ter a mulher de volta. — Como você está se sentindo?

— Bem. — murmurou, apesar de "confusa" ser a resposta mais precisa para o questionamento dele.

Sentou-se na cama, experimentando uma tontura, que logo passou.

— Você tá bem mesmo? — ele insistiu nada convencido com a afirmação dela.

Ginny sorriu, movendo a cabeça num gesto positivo. Foi quando sentiu algo muito estranho, como se faltasse alguma coisa. Mexeu novamente a cabeça para frente e para trás, depois para a esquerda e para direita. Levou as mãos aos cabelos e...

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — berrou ao perceber um lado do cabelo mais curto que o outro. — O-o q-que você fez comigo?

— Calma, Gi. — pediu, segurando os braços dela para que não o atacasse.

— Calma? Estou horrível! — libertou-se das mãos do moreno e saiu da cama em busca de um espelho, assustando-se ao perceber que usava somente uma camiseta larga, provavelmente de Harry. No entanto, isto não era tudo. Algo mais faltava ali. Algo muito importante. Ah, sim, a cinta. O que mais teriam feito com ela? Arrancado um rim para tráfico de órgãos ou coisa pior?

— Ouça, Gi. Não ficou tão ruim assim.

Ela o encarou, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa sobre "não ficou tão ruim assim". Desabou na cama em prantos. Estava casada com um estranho. Não usava sua cinta. Tinha o cabelo arruinado. E, pior, ainda não sabia se todos seus órgãos permaneciam dentro de seu corpo.

— Quem fez isto? Seu amigo palhaço ou aquele seu irmão polvo? Droga, não consigo lembrar!

— Calma, meu amor. — ele pediu pela segunda vez, embora a menção de M.V e de seu irmão gêmeo o irritassem imensamente.

— Calma! Calma! Não repita mais isso, por favor!

De repente, a porta do quarto foi aberta de um modo não muito delicado.

— Que gritaria é essa?

— Foi ela, não foi? — acusou, saltando na frente da recém chegada. — Sua amante vingativa!

Hermione arregalou os olhos, horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir.

— É isso que se ganha por querer ajudar? — intimou o amigo, furiosa com ele. Não discutiria com a ruiva desorientada, afinal como bem sabia "com louco não se discute". — Por que não diz logo a verdade pra essa sua... Sua... Ah, deixa pra lá!

— Hermione, é melhor você sair. — ele sugeriu, desejando que a amiga seguisse seu conselho. — Por que não tenta saber noticias de Rony? — o ruivo já devia ter voltado de sua missão especial, porém não tinha dado sinal de vida.

— Mas ela precisa saber a verdade. — argumentou, entediada com a demora dos homens em resolver questões tão simples. Nesse ponto, Harry e Rony eram iguais.

— O q-que ela t-tá di-dizendo? — assustou-se a dona do corte de cabelo nada convencional.

Hermione, que sempre havia sido a favor da "terapia do joelhaço" nos casos dos loucos mais loucos, decidiu que era hora de aplicar o tratamento.

— Escute-me, Ginny. — seu tom era milimetricamente profissional. — Foi você mesma quem cortou o próprio cabelo, quando estava em sua outra personalidade.

Ginny a olhou fixamente, como se a louca da história fosse a própria Hermione. Harry fez sinal para que a amiga saísse do quarto.

— Vou buscar o café. — disse simplesmente, dando o fora.

— Por que tanto mistério? — ela indagou assim que ficaram sozinhos.

O som do interfone se fez ouvir, adiando momentaneamente as explicações. Acreditando que Hermione tivesse atendido quem quer que fosse, Harry começou:

— A noite foi longa. — respirou fundo, antes de continuar: — E a história também é.

— Então comece a contar de uma vez.

Ele estava prestes a relatar os acontecimentos daquela noite, ocultando os mais constrangedores, obviamente, quando a porta do quarto foi novamente aberta e Hermione entrou, carregando uma bandeja nas mãos.

— Sirvam-se — depositou a bandeja com Pães, café e suco de laranja sobre uma pequena mesa, anunciando em seguida: — Rony está subindo.

Ginny bem que quis saber o que Rony fazia ali, mas a fome que sentia era tanta, que devorou facilmente a curiosidade. Sentando-se diante da bandeja, serviu-se do café. Só depois de comer um pãozinho é que foi se juntar aos outros três na sala. Não sem antes, é claro, vestir um casaco de Harry sobre a camiseta.

— Está tudo bem. — comunicou o ruivo tão logo ele e Ginny se cumprimentaram — Sirius vai resolver o probleminha. — tomou um gole do café que Hermione acabara de lhe servir.

— Tudo certo mesmo? — Harry começou a sentir-se mais relaxado, mas precisava ter certeza.

— Sim... Sirius disse que Ginny era a pessoa certa no lugar certo pra ajudar aquelas duas.

— Aquelas duas? — ela interessou-se pelo que falavam.

— Puxa, Ginny... Preciso refazer este curativo. — Hermione apontou para a testa da ruiva.

— E eu preciso arrumar este seu corte de cabelo. — Rony comentou, mordendo um pedaço do pão.

Sem gostar muito daquela sugestão de Rony, perguntou:

— Sobre o que mesmo vocês falavam? Ah, sim, algo sobre eu estar na hora certa pra alguma coisa.

— Pra unir duas pessoas que se amam muito. — Harry tentou amenizar.

— E quem eram essas pessoas, posso saber? — acomodou-se no sofá como pode, esforçando-se para cobrir as pernas.

Harry deu início a história, desde seu encontro com Ginny no supermercado e as ameaças da velha dos abacaxis até o casamento dos dois e o famigerado vestido de noiva, unindo ao final as duas pontas: avó e neta.

— Mas afinal, quem cortou meu cabelo? — todo o blábláblá não respondia grande questão que a perturbava.

— A dona do vestido. — disse Harry.

— HAN? A dona do vestido está morta. — murmurou perplexa. Não podia acreditar em nada daquilo. A começar pela versão da "noiva fantasma". Uma história ridícula dessas só podia servir para esconder a verdade.

— Bem Ginny — Hermione tentou ajudar — Também não acredito nessas coisas, mas ou tudo que você ouviu é a mais pura verdade ou você é totalmente doente e precisa ser internada.

Ginny preferiu não dirigir a palavra a Hermione. Tinha outra questão esmagando seus miolos.

— E, enquanto tudo isso acontecia, o que foi que você fez, Harry? — ela indagou, desconfiada.

Mas foi Rony quem respondeu.

— Ele beijou a morta, entre outras coisas que não me atrevo a contar.

— Que horror! — assustou-se ela, jogando-se para trás no sofá.

— Não foi nada disso. — irritou-se ele, louco para golpear o fofoqueiro mentiroso. — Não fiz nada com ela. Logo percebi que não era você. As mãos dela eram frias como gelo e você é toda quente, muito quente.

Ela ruborizou, porém, a vergonha não teve chance diante da fúria que a dominava.

— E além de me trair ainda deixou ela cortar meu cabelo! Que beleza de marido fui arrumar.

— Calma aí, Ginny! — pediu Hermione, antes que seu amigo fosse mandado para o mundo dos mortos com a fantasma. — Rony é um excelente cabelereiro. Pode dar um jeito no seu cabelo.

A tentativa, felizmente, deu certo. Ginny desviou a atenção para o ruivo.

— Você? — inquiriu, desconfiada.

— Ah, claro —o ruivo pareceu acordar para a estratégia de Hermione. — Vai ficar ótimo. Mas, agora, se não se importam, vamos embora. — tomou o último gole de seu café, levantando-se.

— Ei! Mas e meu cabelo? Você não ia dar um jeito?

— Volto mais tarde e trago meu material. Com o sono que sinto, poderia piorar as coisas.

Assim que os amigos foram embora, Harry levou sua mulher de volta ao quarto. Tambem precisava descansar. Sentia-se exausto, mas não queria deixar Ginny sozinha.

— Espero que você tenha compreendido a piração de ontem a noite.

— É, mais ou menos. Aquela senhora que não desgrudava de mim, finalmente tomou seu rumo. Apesar de o preço ter sido boa parte do meu cabelo. — ela parou por um instante, como se refletisse — Acho que já é hora de eu também tomar meu rumo.

Como assim, tomar seu rumo? Você é minha mulher. Sua casa é aqui.

— Nosso casamento foi meio que uma brincadeira. Ninguém se casa sem se conhecer direito. Volto mais tarde para cortar o cabelo — saiu de perto dele, procurando sua roupa.

Harry saiu atrás dela, decidido.

— Nem pense em ir embora! — fechou a porta com uma batida forte.

— Por que não?

— Eu não vou deixar. Nem que seja preciso trancá-la nesse quarto. — ameaçou e cumpriu, girando a chave na fechadura e guardando-a num cofre na parede. — Pronto.

— Você é louco! Lunático! — era só o que lhe faltava. Um marido ciumento, possessivo e mais anormal do que ela conseguia ser. Por um instante, o irmão gêmeo dele parecia menos inofensivo.

— Que seja! — disse, enquanto tirava a roupa e jogava tudo pelo quarto em completa desordem — Não a quero mais sozinha por aí. E nem pense em retornar ao supermercado sem mim. — completou, tirando as calças e deitando-se na cama.

Ela não entendeu a última exigência. Não que as outras fizessem sentido, não mesmo. Nunca se submeteria as loucuras de seu marido, por mais gato que ele fosse. E Harry Potter era muito, muito gato. Mas implicar justamente com o supermercado, onde tinham se conhecido e iniciado aquela romântica história de amor, parecia no mínimo estranho.

— Venha. — convidou ele, dando batidinhas no colchão ao seu lado. — É pena, mas teremos que adiar um pouco nossa noite de núpcias. Tô mort... — interrompeu-se antes de completar. — Quero dizer, tô mega cansado.

O jeito vulnerável dele despertou a compaixão no coração mole de Ginny. Tadinho, a noite não havia sido fácil para ele. Melhor resolver todos aqueles impasses mais tarde, quando acordariam menos confusos e cansados. Com certeza, Harry voltaria a ser o fofo que conhecera no supermercado. Ah, sonhar era preciso.

Foi com a cabeça repleta de pensamentos positivos, que Ginny aceitou o convite de seu marido, indo deitar-se junto dele. Restava rezar, que ao acordar, fosse o anjo e não o lunático, quem encontrasse ao seu lado.

N/A: OI! Sei lá se alguem se interessa, mas senti saudade e postei!

Bjs

MICA.


End file.
